Simple Misunderstandings
by Lina Skye
Summary: Qui-Gon lives through Naboo to accept Ani as his apprentice. Obi goes on with his life, later accepting another apprentice. When they are called to work together to protect a Senator, what challenges lie ahead for them? In AotC timeframe..CH.14 UP!!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
  
  
Blackness nibbled away at the edges of Qui-Gon's vision. No, he could not give in to the darkness. There were things that must be said first. As Obi-Wan leaned over him, begging him not to go, Qui-Gon tried to choke out his last words. "Train the boy..."Qui-Gon managed. The Jedi Master still had one more thing to say, but blackness overtook him before he could bid his beloved Padawan, who was like a son to him, goodbye.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The Knighting Ceremony had been brief, for that, Obi-Wan was grateful. Qui-Gon had lived only because of Obi-Wan's tight hold onto his Master's life force. At the solemn ceremony, Qui-Gon had cut Obi-Wan's Padawan braid and had wished him well, but the tension was still there. Obi-Wan was not about to forgive his Master. Not after he had spent 13 years with him only to be dismissed for a boy he barely knew. The words that could have been Qui-Gon's last words had left a deep scar on Obi-Wan's sensitive heart. "Train the boy..." There had been no mention of the devoted Padawan, only of the "Chosen One." Obi-Wan had left for a mission immediately after being Knighted. As Obi-Wan left, he looked back down at the planet of Coruscant. He sighed heavily. Now, he would go face the darkness and uncertainty of the galaxy, as well as his heart, alone.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
4 years later....  
  
"Ani!" A female voice rang through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Thirteen year old Anakin Skywalker turned to meet the smiling face of his friend, Livia Palpatine. Livia's dark blue eyes, which were almost the color of the night sky, but were lined with pale crystalline streaks, sparkled with excitement. "What is it, Livvy? Tell me before you explode,"Anakin said, smiling down at his friend. Livia nodded and composed herself. She gently reached behind her ear and pulled a braid out from the dark, curly mane of hair she had. "You got picked!" Anakin reached out and fingered the new Padawan braid of his friend. Livia nodded. "My Master is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Have you heard of him? He is so nice,"Livia gushed, the smile not disappearing from her pretty face. Anakin's eyes widened slightly. Obi-Wan had been Qui-Gon, his own Master's, apprentice back at Naboo. Obi-Wan hadn't seen his former Master in years. Anakin was sure that Qui-Gon would want to know of his former Padawan's presence at the Temple.   
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes, I've heard he is powerful,"he said politely. "I have to go, best of luck, Livvy,"Anakin said, hugging his friend quickly and turning to find his Master. Livia waved goodbye to her friend, confused by his swift exit. She shrugged and walked off to pack her bags and prepare for her new life.   
  
6 years later....  
((6 years after the end of the prologue..meaning 10 years after TPM, and in AotC!))  
  
Ch. 1  
  
  
Livia looked around the cockpit. She was alone, staring out at the vastness of space. As she looked out at the blue sky of hyperspace, her thoughts drifted to her Master, who was sleeping in the passenger cabin. They had just gotten through with a difficult mission on the planet Ansion and Obi-Wan was fatigued as ever. Lately, he had been having difficulty sleeping. Though they trusted each other implicitly, Obi-Wan was reluctant to tell his Padawan what the reason for his trouble sleeping was. Livia had heard as well as sensed him having nightmares at night, but could only get vague impressions of what was in them. She knew it had something to do with his past.   
  
A small light turned on and a high pitched, yet soft, beep resounded in the cockpit, meaning they would be exiting from hyperspace soon. Livia reluctantly stood to wake her Master. She walked softly back into the passenger cabin. On a bunk, her Master rested. Though he was asleep, his rest was not peaceful. She could tell by his creased brow and slightly pained expression, as well as the emotional pain trickling through their bond. Livia gently put a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead, sending him soothing energies, urging him to wake up. As soon as Livia pulled her slender hand away, Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. "Good rest, Master?" Livia's dark blue eyes met Obi-Wan's blue-gray gaze. Obi-Wan shook his head. There was no need to try to hide anything from his apprentice. She already knew the answer which she sought. When she was met with silence, Livia pressed on, "What is wrong, Master? It hurts me to see you like this. You never sleep well any more,"Livia said, her eyes gleaming with intensity.   
  
Obi-Wan met his apprentice's fiery gaze squarely. "That is not important, my young apprentice. What is important is the reality, not the dreams,"Obi-Wan said. The two Jedi stood and walked to the cockpit, steering the ship down to the Jedi Temple. As soon as they walked into the door of their apartment, Obi-Wan's commlink beeped. The Jedi Master stifled a groan. Would the Council ever stop? "Kenobi here,"Obi-Wan answered, sounding serene despite his attitude.   
  
"We have a mission for you. The Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala, needs protecting. There will be two teams of Jedi assigned to this,"Mace Windu said, proceeding to explain the circumstances.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "We will report to her quarters immediately,"he said. As he and Livia stood in the turbolift, Livia brought up a good question. "Master, who do you think the other team of Jedi is?" Obi-Wan shrugged. "It could be anyone,"Obi-Wan replied calmly. As the turbolift doors opened, they were met by Jar Jar Binks. As Jar Jar rambled on about how glad he was to see them, Obi-Wan noticed two other Jedi standing in the other room, one of which had a very familiar form and presence. Jar Jar led them into the other room, calling the Senator over to them. Obi-Wan bowed to the Senator, as did Livia. Then, Obi-Wan turned to the other two Jedi in the room. Obi-Wan bowed to his former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, who returned the bow. "It's been a long time, Qui-Gon,"Obi-Wan said softly. Livia looked quizzically over her Master's shoulder at her friend Anakin Skywalker, who stood beside his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The tension in the room between the two men was subtle to the untrained being, yet was easily picked up by the two Padawans. Qui-Gon nodded. "Indeed it has been, old friend,"the big Jedi said, turning back to the Senator. The group sat down and began to discuss the security for the time ahead, the two Padawans all the while pondering in the backs of their minds the reason for the strain between their Masters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Livia...that is the only character that is mine!!   
  
Notes: means telepathic messages  
** means thoughts in characters  
  
(( )) means my own thoughts on storyline or something  
  
Sorry these first few chapters are so short!!! I hope to have a longer one later...!! Seeya! Keep the feedback coming!  
  
  
Ch. 2  
  
  
"You look tired, Ani, get some rest. I'll watch over the Senator,"Livia offered, glancing over at her friend. Anakin shook his head, "I don't sleep well anymore." Livia raised an eyebrow, her dark blue eyes questioning. "Your mom?" Livia was making a wild guess, knowing how much her friend cared and worried for his mother constantly. Anakin nodded reluctantly, rubbing a hand wearily over his eyes. "I'd much rather dream of Padme," the 19 year old commented, beginning to exit the balcony they stood on. Livia sighed slightly. "Ani, you will never learn," she said with a small smile, "besides, I'm sure that everything is fine with your mom."   
  
Anakin nodded and walked back inside. Their two Masters strode in, the same tension hanging between them. "Anything happening up here?" Qui-Gon glanced around the room. "It's as quiet as a tomb," Anakin replied. Livia raised an eyebrow at Anakin's statement. "Jeez, nice analogy, Ani,"Livia remarked dryly, pulling her hair back from her face in a half-ponytail. The last thing they wanted was for the Senator's quarters to become a tomb. Anakin glared over at Livia, "You know what I meant."   
  
As the two Masters inspected the security, they noticed the cameras were blocked. "It was her idea,"Anakin said hastily as the Masters realized that Padme was using herself as bait. "There are many more ways to kill a Senator without an intruder," Obi-Wan said. Just then, a shrill warning of danger ran up the Jedi's spines. They dashed into the Senator's room. Immediately, Anakin leapt onto the bed, incinerating the poisonous would-be assassins with his lightsaber. Livia and her Master glanced over to the window simultaneously. The faster of the two Jedi leapt out the window, shattering glass. Livia's slender fingers grasped the probe droid. "Wait here," Anakin ordered Senator Amidala, moving towards the door behind Obi-Wan. The three Jedi raced down to the hangar bay in search of a speeder to pursue the probe droid, as well as Livia. "You have quite a crazy Padawan,"Qui-Gon remarked. Obi-Wan shrugged slightly. "She beat me to it," he said, dropping himself down next to Qui-Gon in the speeder. Anakin piloted the speeder swiftly after Livia, making suicidal maneuvers to follow his friend.  
  
As the probe droid flew along, it tried to shake Livia off of it. Livia grunted loudly as the probe droid beat her against the wall. "Stupid droid wannabe.....Yoda could shake me off better,"Livia muttered a challenge under her breath, smiling slightly. The droid seemed to hear that remark and sped straight at a speeder. Livia gave a yelp of surprise. She tucked her knees to her chest as the speeder passed beneath her. As the droid sped along, an abrupt rifle shot knocked it out of the sky. Livia fell without a sound, watching as the depths of Coruscant sped at her at amazing speed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a speeder dash beneath her.   
  
Anakin piloted the speeder carefully beneath Livia. The 18 year old female landed with a soft thud on the hood of the speeder, pulling herself into the front seat next to Anakin. "Gadzooks! You think you could have waited a little longer to save me? I was beginning to see my life flash before my very eyes,"Livia cried as Anakin piloted their speeder after the bounty hunter who had shot the droid. "I'm terribly sorry, Livia. I had to find a speeder with the right speed capabilities, an open cockpit...and of course, you know I had to get an awesome color!"   
  
Livia sighed, rolling her eyes sarcastically. She suddenly ducked on reflex as Anakin sped too close to another speeder for her liking. The two Jedi Masters were relieved to be in the back seat as Anakin piloted. "Ani, if you want to find out who that guy is, go that way,"Livia directed, pointing the opposite direction than where the bounty hunter had gone. Anakin shrugged, hoping his friend was right. "What are you doing? He went that way,"Qui-Gon pointed out. "This is a short cut, I think,"Anakin replied, saying the 'I think' part softer than the rest of the statement. "You had better hope so,"Qui-Gon remarked softly.   
  
Anakin slowed the speeder and glanced down. Any time now...yes, anytime. The two Jedi Masters ranted on how the two teenagers had lost the bounty hunter. "I'm deeply sorry, Masters,"Anakin said distractedly, leaping over the side of the speeder. Livia moved to the driver seat, glancing downward. "And you think I have a crazy Padawan?"Obi-Wan's voice was sarcastic, yet humorous to say the least. Livia put the speeder into an abrupt dive after the bounty hunters speeder as Anakin latched onto it. She sped after the bounty hunter, never losing sight of the speeder as she made maneuvers, that were only slightly clumsy, that would have made Anakin proud. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could not withhold a yelp of panic as Livia put the speeder into a steep dive. As the speeder lurched, Livia saw Anakin was having trouble with the bounty hunter.   
Anakin was struggling to hold onto the back of the speeder.   
  
Livia made an insane, yet courageous, decision. She abandoned all care for road courtesy as she executed the speeder into a steep dive straight at the bounty hunter's back bumper. As she was about to connect, she pushed down on the controls farther, the speeder barely missing the bounty hunter's vehicle. As their speeder passed swiftly by, Anakin used it as a momentary perch, pushing himself back up onto the bounty hunter's cockpit. The two Jedi Masters ducked with a short cry of panic at Livia's flying. The bounty hunter panicked, her rifle going off wildly in the cockpit. The bounty hunter's speeder careened wildly and spun towards the ground. Anakin tumbled from the cockpit, rolling to his feet as he deftly avoided injury.   
  
Livia parked their speeder outside of a cafe, meeting up with Anakin. Qui-Gon and Obi- Wan stumbled from the backseat of the speeder. "Oh, and yes, Obi-Wan, I do believe you have an insane apprentice,"Qui-Gon said unsteadily as he tried to regain his footing. The four Jedi walked into the small club, their every sense alert. "You two go find the bounty hunter,"Obi-Wan ordered. Livia and Anakin nodded. Anakin turned to the two Masters, raising an eyebrow curiously. "What are you going to do?" Obi-Wan glanced over at Qui-Gon, it feeling almost like old times again briefly. "We are going to get a drink,"Qui-Gon replied, then the tension returned. Anakin and Livia wandered through the cantina in search of the Senator's attacker.   
  
Livia glanced around the cantina, her eyes picking up every detail of the cantina's inhabitants. Anakin gestured subtly to his left, motioning for them to split up. As Livia was walking by her danger sense spiked. She turned abruptly to see the bounty hunter raise her blaster to her Master's head. A warning caught in her throat. Her Master was seemingly clueless to the attack behind him. Suddenly, Obi-wan spun, the icy blue blade of his lightsaber severing the bounty hunter's arm from her body. Livia stepped forward, pulling the bounty hunter to her feet. Immediately sensing the fleeting danger, Qui-Gon and Anakin appeared at their side. The four Jedi drug the bounty hunter out of the cantina.   
  
"Would you mind telling us who you work for?" Obi-Wan's icy gray blue eyes stared intently at the bounty hunter, awaiting an answer.   
  
"It was just a job—" "Tell us now,"Anakin interrupted. "It was a bounty hunter named—" Abruptly, a dart whistled through the air into the bounty hunter's throat. The bounty hunter fell back, it's face contorting back into it's original form. Obi-Wan pulled the small dart from the dead bounty hunter's neck as they turned their gaze to the sky to see another bounty hunter flying off by rocket pack.   
  
"Toxic dart,"Obi-Wan said grimly, his voice dropping. The four Jedi stood and walked back to Senator Amidala's quarters, their minds wrestling with the strange happenings of that night. 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: *...* means thoughts!!   
means telepathic messages!   
((..)) means my thoughts on the matter!   
  
  
ok, I have a longer chapter!! More Qui-Obi interaction, also! I hope you enjoy! please review!  
  
Ch. 3  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan looked over at the meditating sleeping form of his apprentice. Her soft, pale features were relaxed in complete peace. In the other room, his former Master stood there, knowing that the two of them would have to speak to one another soon. Obi-Wan stifled a heavy sigh. It was now or never. He stood and walked slowly over to the door and opened it. He moved gracefully to take a seat next to his meditating ex-Master. "It has been a long time, Obi- Wan,"Qui-Gon said, breaking the silence. Obi-Wan nodded mutely. The silence hung uncomfortably between the two men who were once so companionable. "Obi-Wan, what happened? We were once good friends, now, we haven't so much as smiled at one another in years,"Qui-Gon said, breaking the silence.   
  
Obi-Wan could not stifle the sigh that left his body. "Life happened, Qui-Gon. Uncertainty, loneliness, two paths that were once on the same road diverging. Out with the old, in with the new,"Obi-Wan said softly. Qui-Gon's gaze came up to meet that of his former Padawan's, a worn kind of shock in his features. "Obi-Wan, when I took on Anakin as my Padawan, that never meant I thought—"   
  
"That's not it. It's what you didn't say. It's the fact that all thought tarnished loyalty gets shoved aside in the dying moment in place of the new legacy,"Obi-Wan interrupted, speaking cryptically, knowing his former Master would get the idea.   
  
Qui-Gon's eyes widened. The big Jedi shook his head. "No, Obi-Wan. It wasn't like that. It's just that..."Qui-Gon's voice trailed off. He could find no explanation for not putting Obi-Wan's mind at ease at the time on Naboo. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan,"Qui-Gon said simply and softly.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded slightly, standing. Forgiveness could not come so easily to him. Though in his heart, he wanted to forgive, he could not. A small corner of his mind screamed that he hurt the big, sensitive Jedi; but he did not give in. Obi-Wan refused to betray what he was feeling. Conflicting emotion would only get in the way of the present task, which was to protect Senator Amidala. He had a job to do. The sun began to rise over Coruscant.   
  
Obi-Wan walked out the door as he sensed Anakin coming to wakefulness. The Padawans did not need to be burdened with their conflicting Master's pasts. In the next room, his Padawan turned her dark blue eyes to the sunlight as she woke. "Master? What's wrong,"Livia asked, rolling over and pulling on her boots. The tension had released slightly between the two Masters, allowing them to work together easier, but it was replaced with something new on each side. Regret and sadness on one side. A newly opened wound with a fresh, seemingly unmovable iron will on the other. Obi-Wan didn't answer, just moved on to the door. "Come, Padawan, the Council requests our presence,"Obi-Wan said as if he had not even heard her question. Livia nodded, knowing her Master would tell her if he needed to.   
  
The Jedi walked to the Council Room. "Qui-Gon, you and Anakin will continue to protect the Senator. Obi-Wan, you and your Padawan will find out the identity of this mysterious bounty hunter,"Mace Windu said. "Senator Amidala will not go willingly with us,"Qui-Gon pointed out. "Trust our judgement on this matter, she must. Speak with the Chancellor, you may,"Yoda said. The four Jedi nodded and left the Council Room.   
  
"Anakin, you will go speak with Chancellor Palpatine while I get security in order,"Qui- Gon said. Anakin nodded, "Yes, Master." "Livia, you may go with Anakin, if you wish. It has been a long time since you two spent some time together,"Obi-Wan said, glancing questioningly at his former Master. Qui-Gon nodded an affirmative. The two Jedi Masters needed some time to themselves to meditate on their tension. If that conflict was not worked out soon, it could present problems farther along in the mission. Though there was an unresolved conflict, speaking would make working together, though not directly, much easier. They needed to for the sake of their Padawans. Livia nodded mutely, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a slight shudder. The slight shiver was undetected to everyone...except her Master. Obi-Wan knew his apprentice all too well to let the small motion go unnoticed.   
  
Obi-Wan questioned. Livia inclined her head slightly. she replied. Obi-Wan gave a slight nod. The four Jedi were then dismissed. Obi-Wan kept silent on the subject of Livia's grandfather. She would tell him when she felt she needed to. There was no need to rush things.   
  
The two Padawans branched off from their Masters toward the Supreme Chancellor's office. As Livia and Anakin walked, Anakin noticed the tenseness in his friend's normally serene features. "Is something wrong, Livvy? I thought you would be happy to see family, but instead, you are as tense as your Master was the day you two fell into the nest of Gundarks,"Anakin said, remembering a story she had once told him.   
  
Livia gave a small smile, but it quickly faded. "I'm truly grateful that I have a family member to visit, but I.....I'm just not comfortable around him,"Livia said, avoiding Anakin's gaze. "What do you mean? I think Chancellor Palpatine is a great man,"Anakin stated. "Don't get me wrong...he is a great leader,"Livia murmured, her voice trailing off. "But...?" Anakin knew his friend had more to say. There was more of an explanation behind her discomfort. Livia shook her head, remaining silent. Anakin wouldn't understand. He didn't sense the Chancellor's emotions like she did. She had a discreet blood bond with her grandfather; one that she doubted the politician even knew of. Though Livia could never get a true reading on the man's emotions or thoughts, there was something about him that she did not like; a strange underlying darkness.   
  
Livia shook her head slightly. Maybe she was imagining things. Her grandfather was not an evil man. Even though the circumstances of her parent's sudden deaths were suspicious, that did not give her reason to lay blame on him. After Livia's parents had given her up to train as a Jedi, her grandfather had protested loudly to them. The Jedi knew of this, but it had been her parent's decision. About a year ago, her parent's had tried to contact the Jedi Temple with an important message, a warning of some sort, but never got in touch with the Council. They were found dead in their apartment barely a day after making a call to Coruscant. The investigators had not found one mark on their bodies, nothing at all. That was what disturbed Livia. Nothing appeared to be wrong with them. Livia chided herself silently. A mere feeling did not mean that it was true.   
  
The two Jedi apprentices walked into the Supreme Chancellor's office. After hearing the circumstances, Palpatine nodded and smiled. "She will do it. She will not refuse an executive order,"he said. All the while in the office, Livia kept her mental shields tight around her mind, desperately not wanting to feel the darkness that would leak through the unwanted blood bond they shared. As they were about to leave, her grandfather put an arm around her. "What is wrong, my child? You seem so quiet and withdrawn now,"Palpatine said, looking innocently down at her. Livia forced herself to meet his gaze. She grudgingly placed a small smile on her face as their eyes met. "I just have a lot on my mind, grandfather, I'm sorry,"Livia said. The Supreme Chancellor nodded and enveloped her in an embrace, "Do not worry, young one. Though your parents are gone, I will not go anywhere,"he said 'soothingly'.   
  
Livia suppressed a shudder as she heard those words. He would not go anywhere? Why was that not comforting? *What is wrong with me? I should be happy to know he will be here for me...shouldn't I?* Livia dismissed the thought from her mind. She did not need this distraction.   
She made up her mind that once the mission was over, she would speak to her Master about her feelings and suspicions on her grandfather. *suspicions? Where did that word come from? Livia..calm down, you're getting paranoid,*Livia thought as they left the office.   
  
Anakin put a hand on Livia's shoulder, jerking her from her thoughts. "Calm down, Livvy. If you were any more tense, you would pass out,"Anakin said, raising an eyebrow. Livia shrugged the hand off her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ani. It's just so....."Livia began, but stopped. She should not speak of this in public. The walls practically had ears. " a long story,"she finished, looking up at her friend. Anakin nodded. If she didn't feel like telling him, fine.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan sighed softly to himself, calling upon the Force for answers that he did not have. He probed the scar that was left in his mind when his Master had dismissed him. The wound was still sore and aggravated even after all these years. How, after all this time, would he heal himself? Wounds of the body were easily dealt with. Wounds of the heart and soul were harder to handle. As he reached into the gentle tide of the Force, he found his key to healing. Forgiveness. But how could he forgive his former Master for neglecting him? At the time of Naboo, Obi-Wan had nearly become completely confident in himself. The situation with young Skywalker had reawakened his feelings of unrighteousness. How could he forgive his Master, who he had trusted fully, for betraying him?   
  
Obi-Wan stifled a heavy sigh. The answers to that would not come immediately, of that, he was sure. He would have to come up with the solution of forgiveness on his own. The Jedi Master stood and walked on to the Temple Analysis Droid lab. At least they could possibly give him answers to one problem he was faced with.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon looked out at the skyline of Coruscant. Beings of all species went on busily with their lives, barely plagued by the present, much less the past. The big Jedi allowed himself a small sigh. What had happened between him and Obi-Wan? They were once so companionable and trusting in one another, but now, the bond they once shared was all but dissolved. A thought resurfaced in Qui-Gon's mind that had been haunting him in the back of his psyche for years. Had he truly, in taking Anakin in so soon, neglected his responsibility to his ever-loyal Padawan? Had he betrayed the young man he had, and still did in his heart, look at as a son? Guilt and regret assaulted him. His eyes misted over, salty tears of renewed sorrow nearly spilling down his face. He still cared deeply for Obi-Wan. Though Obi-Wan had long since become a Jedi Knight, he would always hold a special place in Qui-Gon, as the son of his heart.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. No, he would not badger himself with the irreparable. Irreparable? Where did that thought come from? Was his relationship with his former Padawan so forlorn and abandoned that it was irrevocably ruined? So many questions, not enough present answers. All Qui-Gon could do was try to show Obi-Wan how deeply sorry he was, the rest would be up to his former apprentice. No, it wasn't that he regretted taking Anakin on as his apprentice. What he regretted was the manner in which he treated his Padawan at the time as he fought for Anakin's training. Qui-Gon turned his gaze to the starry sky. No, you can't change the past, no matter how much you wish.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Livia walked over to her Master. "Anything, yet?" Obi-Wan shook his head. "The Temple Analysis droids didn't have anything in their records. I went to Dex's Diner for more information that he could possibly have. Dex informs me that the dart comes from the planet of Kamino," Obi-Wan said. Livia raised an eyebrow. Kamino? Huh? "That is not a planet I'm familiar with, Master,"Livia said. Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement, his gray-blue gaze sparking with a curious amusement , "Neither am I, but then again, we are not all-knowing."  
  
A small smile quirked the corners of Livia's mouth as they made their way to the Temple Archives. Once there, Livia placed herself at the terminal. Upon entering the name Kamino, nothing flashed up on the screen. As Livia probed the records deeper, she small tendril of a cold darkness snaked through her. She shivered slightly. "It's been removed,"she whispered. Obi- Wan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Padawan?"   
  
"It's not there, obviously, but that's not the problem. It's not just misplaced....someone erased it....I can feel it,"Livia said, her dark blue eyes becoming stormy with concentration as she tried to probe deeper with the Force. A dark presence had erased the planet from the Archives, of that, she was almost positive. "We will speak with Yoda,"Obi-Wan said, standing. He had learned long ago never to doubt his Padawan's feelings. She was usually right in her instincts. Livia stood and strode alongside her Master. Though Yoda was teaching classes at the moment, this was important. The small Jedi Master would understand. Obi-Wan rarely interrupted learning unless the circumstances were critical.   
  
Once the two Jedi walked into the small classroom, they were immediately greeted by a group of small initiates. "Master Yoda, it seems that we are having difficulty finding the planet of Kamino in our archives," Obi-Wan said. Yoda shook his head slightly. "Master Obi-Wan has lost a planet, how embarrassing...how embarrassing,"Yoda said. He gestured for the children to gather around the map reader as Obi-Wan placed the small globe in the device. Obi-Wan showed them where Dex had told him the planet to be, pointing out that the stars were attracted there, but the planet was gone. "Master, maybe someone erased it from the archive memory,"a young boy spoke up. Livia nodded. The child confirmed her thoughts.   
  
"Go to the gravity's center, you will. There, the answers will be revealed,"Yoda said, dismissing the two Jedi. As they walked, Livia looked over at her Master. "Master, who could erase something from the archive? I thought that was all but impossible,"she said, her dark eyes clouding slightly with worry. Obi-Wan kept walking, looking straight ahead as he spoke, "Only a Jedi can erase from the Archive memory." Livia looked down at the floor, deep in thought. Only a Jedi.....or a person trained in the ways of the Force. That fact disturbed both Jedi than either wanted to let on.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon looked over at his Padawan. Anakin looked nervous. "Relax, Padawan. We are here to protect, that is all,"he said, sensing his apprentice's emotions toward the Senator. Amidala strode up to them, bidding a tearful goodbye to her handmaiden and guard. "I am under good protection, do not worry for me,"she told them. "Yes, and Obi-Wan will find your attacker swiftly,"Qui-Gon said, trying to put the young Senator at ease that she would not be in hiding long. "I hope so, Master Jedi. I do not like this idea of hiding,"Padme said, her brown eyes fiery with defiance. The two Jedi picked up their bags, as well as one of the Senator's belongings. They made their way to the refugee ship. Qui-Gon looked over at his Padawan, who was standing closely to the Senator. The woman's rebellious nature would not make protecting her easy, Qui-Gon could easily tell that. Her rebellion did not raise an eyebrow in his mind. What bothered Qui-Gon was his Padawan's rapidly growing feelings toward Padme Amidala.   
  
Qui-Gon suppressed a small smile of amusement. Was it merely a crush that Anakin had on Padme? Or did the Senator return those feelings? Either way, Anakin needed to quell those feelings. Qui-gon's urge to smile died. He needed to speak with his apprentice on that matter. Attachment was forbidden, as well as love. Compassion was encouraged, but not love. He needed to help his apprentice before he was too infatuated with the young Senator. 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: *...* means thoughts  
means telepathic messages  
  
((...)) my thoughts on the storyline or plot...k?  
  
I hope you enjoy another 'exciting' chapter in "Simple Misunderstandings." I also hope my last chapter was long enough to suit your tastes! Enjoy!  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
  
Livia glanced over the diagnostic display of the Jedi Starfighter she sat in. Correction...that she and her Master sat in. She was cramped behind the actual pilots seat, in a small seat sunk into the back of the starfighter, if it could be called a seat at all. It was more of a space behind the pilot's seat with a small backrest and a cushion. Alas.....the life of a Padawan was never easy, but someone had to do it to keep Obi-Wan in line. Livia smiled sleepily at the thought. Fatigue began to pull her eyelids down. She had not gotten much rest since they had begun their mission. They went straight from the Temple to the starfighter, in which Livia was constantly on alert. She had never been comfortable in space. She was okay in the atmosphere, but without any oxygen to breath outside of the cockpit, she was on edge.  
  
Obi-Wan turned his head slightly to the side as he sensed his apprentice's dogged wakefulness. "Padawan, you need to get some rest. I have a feeling that on the mission ahead, you will not get very much of that, I assure you,"Obi-Wan said. Livia shrugged, "Space unnerves me, Master." Obi-Wan looked back at his Padawan. "Do you want me to help you? Insomnia will get you nowhere,"he offered. "That would be nice, Master,"she said softly, taking a deep breath to aid Obi-Wan in giving her a sleep suggestion. In reality, she found that her Master needed no aid. She was on her way to a deep slumber before she could murmur her thanks.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Rain came down in sheets on the planet of Kamino. The two Jedi walked slowly out of the rain, though, as if unaffected that an entire ocean was pouring down on their heads. They walked into the large complex before them, greeted by no one. They had expected no greeting, so that was nothing strange to them. They were unexpected to the planet, also.   
  
"Come, Padawan. Let's take a look around. It will be easier if we split up. Contact me if you find anything on the bounty hunter,"Obi-Wan said. Livia nodded and separated from her Master. She walked down the halls, her dark blue eyes searching every corner. The further she walked, the less interested she became in her present mission. Her thoughts drifted to......Anakin. Anakin? Where in the galaxies did that thought come from? Livia let the question roll around in her mind for a moment. Well, if she liked Anakin Skywalker, fine. She had to admit that he was attractive. Livia nearly physically stopped in mid-step as her mind came to Anakin's physical appeal. *No..stop it! I am on a mission...focus!*   
  
Livia wrestled her attention back to the task at hand. As she walked, she noticed an open doorway. She stopped and peered in, not intending to stay. But, her concentration was once again called on, but this time by a glint of a silvery, all too familiar metal armor. She froze and looked in farther. She could hear nor see any sign of life in the apartment. Livia leaned farther into the doorway. She studied the armor, wanting to be sure that it was the bounty hunter from before. Her attention was so diverted that she did not realize the presence sneaking up behind her.   
  
A rough hand grabbed her shoulder. Livia whirled around, her eyes widening as a muscular man stood over her. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this yours?" Livia tried to lighten the situation, but it was of no help. Her humor was unwanted by the bounty hunter. She had seen too much. Livia was unable to finish sending her message to Obi-Wan because her consciousness dissolved as the bounty hunter slammed her head first into the wall.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan's blue-gray gaze danced with a confused worry as he surveyed a large army from a balcony. He tapped into a nearby computer terminal, hoping that the information he needed would be supplied easily. Kamino was a cloning facility...he had heard that from Dex. Jango Fett, a bounty hunter, was the origin of the clones. Obi-Wan nodded slightly to himself. The army of clones before him was for.....the Republic? Obi-Wan read over the lines again, unable and unwanting to process the information he read. A Jedi had ordered them years ago. He would have to speak with the Council on that. Though Obi-Wan sincerely doubted the Council would authorize such an order, he needed it confirmed.   
  
Obi-Wan stood and strode out to the starfighter. He immediately transmitted the information he received to Coruscant, leaving a message with the Jedi Council (they were presently in a Senate meeting). Just as Obi-Wan was about to summon his apprentice on her commlink, an abrupt swell of pain, another Jedi's pain, blossomed in his mind. his Padawan tried to reach him, but was cut off. Immediately, Obi-Wan's thoughts turned to the strange bounty hunter on the rocket pack. His apprentice had stumbled too deep into the bounty hunter's privacy, warranting for the bounty hunter to take her. Obi-Wan sprinted out across the landing platform. He had to find Livia.   
  
Obi-Wan followed his Padawan's unconscious presence through their bond out to a landing platform. The rain poured down around him, making it difficult to see. The bounty hunter drug his Padawan across the platform into his ship. The bounty hunter whirled, seeing his Jedi opponent out of the corner of his eye. He abruptly turned and rushed into the ship, which was now rapidly taking off. Obi-Wan took off in a force enhanced run. The Jedi Master gathered the Force around him, refusing to allow his apprentice to be taken. Obi-Wan's feet planted themselves onto the ramp of the ship. As soon as Obi-Wan landed, a blaster went off, sending the Jedi plunging into darkness.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon looked out at the night sky of Naboo. As usual, the past plagued him in his sleep. He had awoken to check on his apprentice, who was no longer having nightmares about his mother. Anakin now dreamt of a peaceful time for his mother, one surrounded with a heroic husband that rescued her. Qui-Gon vaguely wished that he could dream of such things. As Qui- Gon looked out at the stars, his commlink beeped. Odd, the Council nor anyone else would be calling him during these present circumstances, much less at this unworldly hour.   
  
"Jinn here."   
  
"Ah, Qui-Gon, old friend. It has been a long time," the familiar voice of Qui-Gon's former Master answered, "Qui-Gon, since the growing deterioration of democracy in the Senate, I have come to realize certain things."   
  
"Go on, Master," Qui-gon prompted, then added, "it is good to hear from you, also."  
  
"Since the rapid decline of democracy in our Senate, I have come to realize certain things. The Separatist movement is the only way to keep out galaxy back in order. The Republic is ruined. A new government should be formed.  
The Jedi have no control over the events of the Republic. The dark side is clouding their vision. There is a Sith controlling the Senate. Join me, my old apprentice, and we can destroy the Sith," Dooku said.   
  
Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his former Master's words. Join him? The Separatist movement? A SITH? As he thought Dooku's words over, he gently probed a memory of his Master's bond in the back of his mind. The Force swirled around that captured moment in time. It was a conversation between Dooku and Qui-Gon, right before the events of Naboo. Qui-Gon had all but forgotten that time, but had kept it in his memory for a specific reason. That reason being the darkness Qui-Gon had sensed in his former Master. Dooku was no longer of the light.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I have my loyalties firmly rooted,"Qui-Gon said, thinking of his apprentice and his commitment to the Jedi order.   
  
"Well then, Qui-Gon. In that case, let me give you an incentive to join me. I have your former apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan. Let's put it this way, if you do not aid me, my former Padawan, then we will test their bond in seeing how well they endure one another's pain,"Dooku threatened.   
  
Qui-Gon's stomach clenched at hearing those words. He had never dreamt that his Master, the man he had looked up to for years, would be threatening two people he had grown to care about. "You have them?"Qui-Gon asked, trying to stall for time as he traced the commlink signal. He knew his former Master's words to be true. Dooku did indeed have Obi-Wan and Livia.   
  
Dooku chuckled darkly over the commlink. "Do not stall for time, my old Padawan. I know what you are doing. Goodbye,"Dooku said, abruptly ending the transmission.   
  
Qui-gon stifled a sigh of relief as he looked at the data he had picked up. Dooku was on Geonosis. He strode from the balcony he stood on, anxiously wishing that he could wake his Padawan and go rescue Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon fought down his impatience. He had a job to do. His first priority was to protect the Senator.   
  
Qui-Gon put in a call to Yoda. He needed to inform him of the present circumstances. "Master Yoda, I have just been informed that Obi-Wan, as well as his Padawan, were captured by Count Dooku. They are currently on Geonosis,"Qui-Gon said, trying to maintain a calm voice, despite his feelings. There was a short pause, then Yoda made a questioning noise. "Sure of this, you are?"   
  
Qui-Gon nodded, "I know my former Master. He is serious about everything he said."   
  
"Changes things, this does. Return the Senator to Coruscant, you will. From there, you may go find Obi-Wan. Remember, your top priority, the Senator still is,"Yoda said.   
  
Qui-Gon thanked the small Jedi Master and ended the transmission. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his impatience. He could not allow Obi-Wan to get killed, at least not until everything was right between them! ((oh, how noble.....Ü)) Qui-Gon gently settled himself into a meditative state. It was going to be a long wait til morning.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan fought his way to consciousness. His eyelids felt like lead weights, but he managed to pull them open. Where in the name of the Sith was he? That was a good question. Memories suddenly flooded back to him. The clones, his apprentice, the bounty hunter! He pulled his head up, craning his neck trying to find his Padawan. She was off to his side, next to a door. Livia was being held up by some odd energy binders. Obi-Wan struggled against the blue bonds of energy that rooted him to his place. There was no give, no matter how much pressure he put on them. It seemed that the Force did not have any affect on them, either.   
  
He reached tentatively into the bond he and his apprentice shared, probing Livia for injuries. She had a concussion from a blow to the head, but nothing more. She would just wake up with a horrific headache. Obi-Wan turned his senses in to himself, searching for any injuries he had not noticed earlier. There was a small hole in his tunic, a charred remains of a blaster wound, which had apparently been healed. Obi-Wan knitted his brow in confusion. Who would capture them, then take the time to heal him, and what for? His answer walked in the door at that very moment.   
  
Count Dooku strode into the holding cell where the two Jedi resided. "Count Dooku,"Obi-Wan said grudgingly in a 'greeting.' Dooku stopped and looked up at Obi-Wan, his ever-mournful looking gaze looking suddenly quizzical. "Why, Obi-Wan, I'm surprised. Qui- Gon always said you were such a well-mannered man,"Dooku said, sounding hurt. "Why are we here, Dooku?" Obi-Wan ignored the statement concerning his manners. Etiquette wasn't important, freedom and information were.   
  
Dooku's gaze suddenly turned cold and indifferent. "As bait, little Jedi. I need something from someone who cares for you,"he said, his tone callous. Obi-Wan's head jerked up. Bait....A trap?! "Yes, a trap, Obi-Wan. I sure could use Qui-Gon's help right now, and I thought I would give him a slight incentive to come to me,"Dooku said as if in answer to Obi-Wan's thoughts. Obi-Wan shook his head. "Qui-Gon doesn't care about me. This is void, Dooku,"Obi-Wan said, his voice cold. Obi-Wan was then surprised to hear Dooku's laughter. "Fool,"Dooku said, glaring at Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, about to respond when suddenly—his Padawan stirred to consciousness next to him. Livia groaned as she moved her head, causing intense nausea and pain to spill through her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Ah, I see your apprentice is coming to wakefulness. Enjoy the time you have alone while you can. In a few hours, if Qui-Gon has not arrived, we shall commence in some testing of your ability to sense one another's pain,"Dooku said, looking over at Livia. Count Dooku then strode from the room, his cloak billowing behind him like a storm-cloud.   
  
Obi-Wan turned his attention to his apprentice, who was fighting the darkness that threatened to consume her consciousness once again. "Livia, you need to stay awake,"Obi-Wan said gently. She did not need to sleep with her concussion. Livia grumbled something about being sleepy and her head hurting. As his apprentice drifted back toward unconsciousness, Obi- wan through all regard for her pounding headache away. "LIVIA, WAKE UP!!!!"   
  
Livia's eyes flew open. "Master, ugh.....fine, I'm awake,"she murmured, groaning to herself. Obi-Wan normally would have smiled at his apprentice's tone, but no smile graced his lips. The present circumstances were too pressing on his mind. Livia was injured and possible torture awaited them. If the torture didn't come, that would mean Qui-Gon would have been caught. Either prospect did not appeal to Obi-Wan at all. Obi-Wan thought, gently nudging Livia into a healing trance. Livia's head slumped once more as she lost consciousness into a merciful healing sleep. Obi-Wan then turned his thoughts to the uncertain, darkened path that lay ahead.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin gently caressed Padme's arm. The young Senator moved away slightly, uncomfortable by the motion the Jedi was making. "Padme, I am haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping it will not become a scar. Tell me, if you are suffering as much as I am, let me know,"Anakin said, his blue gaze smoldering in the gentle light of the fire. Padme shook her head. She could not love Anakin. He just...did not appeal to her. It was not that she did not find him physically attractive and kind, she found him to be both of those things, but, that was not what she wanted in life. She was a Senator. Politics were her business, not love; especially not the love of a Jedi—not the love of this specific Jedi, especially.   
  
Anakin nodded, wounded as he sensed her mental dismissal of him. The young Jedi stood and walked out to the docking bay. "Come, Senator Amidala. It is time to leave,"Anakin said, his voice even and calm in tone.   
  
As Anakin watched the Senator board the ship, his thoughts drifted back to an earlier conversation he and his Master had shared. *"Attachment, as well as Love, are forbidden, my Padawan. We are dedicated to the Jedi Order, not a commitment so easily broken. We are here to serve Justice and peace.   
You may not understand, but compassion is valued more highly above love in many ways. Compassion is shared with many, love is captivated to one. One day, you will understand why the Jedi should not love,"* Qui-Gon had said.   
  
Anakin smiled a bitter, inward smile that did not reach his face. Now, he understood. The love of one could hurt far more than serving a galaxy.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"We will be arriving on Coruscant in a few hours, m'lady,"Qui-Gon informed the Senator. Padme nodded, looking out at the blue sky of hyperspace as the stars streaked by at the speed of light. Her thoughts turned to the Supreme Chancellor, whom she had found herself becoming quite loyal to. He supported her valiantly, bringing with him the support of many other Senators. Padme Amidala was not normally one to give her loyalty so easily, but with Palpatine, it was different. He appealed to her as a politician. She hoped that one day she would be able to work as Supreme Chancellor in his place, doing just as he did.   
  
The Senator smiled in amusement at herself. Child's dreams....wishes...hope. She gave a slight sigh and returned her gaze back out at the stars, dreaming of the day she could create a perfect galaxy.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The Supreme Chancellor, AKA Darth Sidious, smiled approvingly at himself. Yes, everything was going to plan. The Senator from Naboo, who was a very mentally capable young woman, was returning to Coruscant. Upon her arrival, he would make his move. Now, he had other plans. Assassination was not on the agenda. Since she had already proved she was a tough woman, not easily gotten rid of, another alternative to death was joining him. Whether the joining him was consciously done, or subconsciously, she would inevitably join him. Her quick, able mind could become a formidable opponent if not tamed.   
  
The Sith lord nodded to himself, caught up in his own musings. He would recreate her in an image of himself, minus the Force abilities, of course. Then, they would rule side-by-side with her as his heir. Yes....everything was going according to plan.   
  
*************************  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 4! I hope you like it! It branches WAY off the plot of AotC...and I hope it wasn't too offstandish for your tastes! I got this little inspiration from my dad, who mentioned that Padme should realize that Anakin was a whiny loser....those were his words, not mine!! Don't flame me...lol  
  
In the future, the plot will thicken.....torture ahead for some characters!! Can you handle the pressure? Can you handle the wait? I hope so, b/c Chapter 5 is now in the making! Seeya!!  
Signing out,   
Lina Skye 


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: *...* means thoughts of characters  
&.....& means telepathic messages  
  
((...)) means my thoughts on whatever-just-so-happens-to-be-going-on  
  
I hope you enjoy this next chapter!! I read your reviews...and they say what I've been planning to do....branch off of the timeline...patience my readers....the changes are happening soon enough!!! Can you guess what happens further along?   
I want to thank you for all the *cough...lol* constructive criticism, keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!   
  
Ch. 5  
  
  
Livia was drug from her healing sleep by Count Dooku's rather 'insistent' calling. He gave her a good force push back to consciousness. Livia stifled a groan as the pounding of her head returned with the nausea, but it had noticeably lessened when compared to earlier. Obi-Wan sent Livia waves of reassurance and comfort through their bond. She managed a small, grateful smile to Obi-Wan. Though everything was not going to be all right, it was best to think positive.   
  
"I'm guessing you know why I am here,"Dooku said bluntly. The mournful-looking eyes searched the two Jedi's faces for an answering expression. When none came, he pressed on. "Yes, Qui-Gon has not come, yet, but I am confident he will. So....let's commence in the testing of your bond,"Dooku said softly, his eyes darting between the two Jedi. "Testing of our bond...nice way to sugar-coat torture,"Livia murmured sarcastically.   
  
Both Jedi were surprised by Dooku's countering laugh. The normally dispassionate man looked coldly over at the them. "Ah, a sense of humor. Even in the face of impending doom and pain, you manage to joke. Qui-Gon spoke of that dry whit Obi-Wan used to possess as a Padawan. I'm guessing you passed it on down to your apprentice," Dooku said, turning from Livia, to Obi-Wan. "She learns well,"Obi-Wan said sardonically. Dooku looked at Obi-wan for a moment, then turned to a hover-case he had brought in with him. The case floated at waist level, creating a makeshift table, as well as a briefcase.   
  
Dooku opened the case, revealing an array of torture devices he intended to use. He pulled one particularly menacing looking device out, brandishing it before him. It looked like a whip, but the actual whip part of it was gelatinous. He pressed a small button on the hilt, making the gelatinous whip glow an angry, burning red. "This device will not tear flesh, but will burn the skin. It is not designed to kill, but to merely to cause pain." Dooku looked up from the instrument he held, his eyes alternating between the Jedi. "Which one first....?" Dooku spoke as if he were merely commenting on the weather, not two human-beings future pain.   
  
The dark Jedi looked over at Livia, moving toward her with the odd device. Livia recoiled involuntarily as the burning surfaced neared her flesh. "Stop it. She has nothing to do with Qui-Gon, nor your purposes. Do not hurt her,"Obi-Wan said, his voice was stern, yet held a pleading note in it. "Oh yes, she does, Kenobi. She is innocent. That is the particular reason why I wish to begin with her,"Dooku said in reply to Obi-Wan's plea. Dooku raised the burning whip above his head. Livia's dark blue eyes widened. The first blow fell without a sound from the young Jedi.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
*LIVIA!!!* Anakin jerked from his sleep with a painful start, sitting bolt-upright in bed. His chest heaved in the aftermath of the horrific nightmare. He pulled at the sheets that clung to him from a cold sweat. Anakin stood and walked to the refresher station. He splashed cold water across his face, trying to remind himself that it was only a dream and not some twisted reality.   
  
In his dream—nightmare—Livia was in a great amount of pain. Anakin shuddered at the sensations he got from Livia in the nightmare. Pain...yes, there was a lot of that.......Anguish, she did not want someone to do something. Relieve her pain, yes, that was it. She did not want someone to take her pain and make it their own. Anakin sighed, trying to clear his mind of the awful pain from his nightmare. Why was he dreaming of Livia? What was happening to her in the nightmare? Anakin sighed and looked over at the chronometer. Only 2 more hours till their arrival on Coruscant, then, they would go rescue Obi-Wan and Livia from Dooku.   
  
A thought came to Anakin's mind, one that seemed so obvious once he thought about it. Was Dooku the one torturing Livia in his nightmare? If so, was that nightmare a reality? Anakin sighed. No more sleep would come for him that night. He was sure of it. Anakin slipped on his Jedi robes and walked to the cockpit to observe the last hours of the hyperspace voyage.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The two Jedi followed the Senator down the ramp. No danger. They strode into the Supreme Chancellor's office building. "Master Jedi, I appreciate you protecting Senator Amidala,"Palpatine said. Qui-Gon nodded in acknowledgment to the thanks. "I am sorry for the rush, but we must be going. We have a pressing matter to attend to with the Council,"Qui-Gon said, trying to filter the impatience out of his voice. Anakin looked over at his Master.&Was that a note of impatience I sense?&  
  
Qui-Gon gave his Padawan a fleeting glare of annoyance, then turned his attention back to the Supreme Chancellor. "Yes, of course, we thank you. Senator Amidala will now be under my protection, as well as her own security,"Palpatine said, dismissing the two Jedi. Once the two Jedi had left, Palpatine turned to Padme Amidala. "Senator Amidala, I am so glad you are back. I have the most pressing matter I need to speak to you about....."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"....move on ahead, to rescue them, you two will. Though wish you would wait, I do, I can see there is no moving your opinion,"Yoda said. Qui-Gon nodded. "Thank you, Master," he said, moving to leave. A wave of the Force from Yoda stopped him. "Cautious, you must be. Darkness, I sense. May the Force be with you,"Yoda cautioned, then dismissed.   
  
Qui-Gon strode from the Council Room swiftly with Anakin in tow. They did not have any time to lose. Qui-Gon had received some disturbing visions of his former Padawan's fate, none of which he intended to allow happen if he had anything to do with it. The two Jedi walked up the ramp of a small ship and fired the engines to readiness. Soon, they were in hyperspace, destined for Geonosis. Once in hyperspace, Anakin could not help but fidget as he watched the anxious form of his Master. Qui-Gon was deep in thought, his gaze distant. "Master, is something wrong?" Qui-Gon seemed to barely hear his Padawan's words, but drug himself from his thoughts to acknowledge the inquiry. "I have a lot on my mind, Padawan,"Qui-Gon replied, his voice preoccupied.   
  
Anakin sighed slightly. Well, if his Master had so much on his mind that he did not want to speak of it, then that would work, too. He stood and stretched, trying to calm his mind. He had already tried meditation earlier. It had done no good. The calm, serene Force seemed elusive to him at the times he needed it most. The pain from his nightmare haunted him, still. He needed to do something to take it off of his mind. Anakin walked back into the depths of the ship, trying to find something that needed fixing. Life was always easier when you were fixing things.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Livia could not stifle the groan that escaped her lips as Dooku slowly pulled the sticky, gelatinous whip from her skin once more. The skin on her back was a mass of angry, marred flesh as the skin cracked from the heat and force of the whip. Her skin was burnt so that the flesh was burnt beyond the ability to bleed. It was just raw and painful. Every movement hurt. She vaguely could hear her Master pleading, begging with her to let him help her, but she did not respond. Nor did she believe herself able to respond anymore. Even if she could, she would not allow her Master to do as he had done earlier. Her own shields were now too tightly pulled into place to allow that help.   
  
Earlier in their little 'session', Obi-Wan had bravely shielded his apprentice, taking her pain and injuries and channeling it through their bond onto himself, leaving his mind burning painfully, as well as his body. There was no way she could feel the full extent of the injuries he caused to himself as he had done that. All she knew was that there was mind scarring, as well as scarring to his bodily tissue and organs. Livia groaned. If her Master died because of her........she would be unable to live with herself.   
  
Obi-Wan pleaded with his apprentice, mentally as well as verbally, to let him to help her. He no longer thought of his own injuries he had sustained in helping her earlier. He just wanted to help his apprentice. The young woman was shielding herself tightly against his attempts to help her. Obi-Wan was reluctant to break down her shields. He doubted if he could do so anyway because of his own weakened state.   
  
Obi-Wan once again tried to reach his apprentice, but received no reply. He sagged in his restraints. He had to try to reach her. Her body was a mass of pain and her mind was rapidly growing more distant under the pressure of the pain, but he had to try. Obi-Wan then began to send her soothing images of their good times together, trying to coax her to answer him, as well as return to consciousness.   
  
&...seeing life through my Padawan's eyes never ceases to amaze me...&  
  
&Coming home to our apartment at the Temple after a long mission....just to relax&  
  
*Our first long hyperspace travel on a mission...you were so paranoid you could barely stand it...&  
  
&You teaching me how to ride those wretched animals called horses on one of our retreats.....I don't know how you stand them...&  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes, looking over at his apprentice, hoping for some sign of Livia underneath all the pain. Livia's dark blue eyes blinked open, filling with tears.   
  
&I'm sorry, Master& she whispered through their bond.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head weakly. &No, don't be sorry, Padawan. You cannot help the situation we are in& Obi-Wan replied, trying to soothe Livia. Dooku apparently sensed the interaction between Master and Padawan. "Ah...so....how does it feel to bare each another's pain, Obi-Wan? I hope you don't mind me asking,"Dooku said cruelly. Obi-Wan didn't answer. He just shot Dooku a glare and then turned his attention back to his Padawan. Dooku then looked at his chronometer. "Well, I must be going. Leading a political separation takes a lot of my time,"Count Dooku said, striding from the room.   
  
Obi-Wan looked over at his Padawan, who met his gaze weakly. "Do not worry, Padawan. We will get out of this,"he soothed. Livia hung her head. "You're hurt b-because of me,"she murmured. Obi-Wan shook his head vehemently.  
  
"I am hurting because I do not want to see the someone I care for deeply go through that alone. If I had stood by and watched, I would be hurting far more than I am now. I would be hurting because I had lost the light of my life. I do not regret my decision,"Obi-Wan said sternly.  
  
Obi-Wan's tone softened. "Padawan, I have come to love you as a daughter, I could not stand by and watch you suffer,"he said.   
  
Livia looked up, her dark blue eyes filling once again with tears. "I love you too, Master,"she whispered. Obi-Wan reached out into the Force. "It is time to sleep, my little one,"he said, giving her a healing sleep suggestion. Livia was soon in a healing trance. Obi-Wan breathed a heavy sigh. Now, he would work on healing himself. He eased himself into a meditative healing state. As he set to work on healing himself, his thoughts turned to his apprentice before he slept. It was true, he did not regret taking her injuries and pain. Sometimes, love would drive people to the edge to protect another.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala listened in rapt attention to the Supreme Chancellor. Every word he spoke to her rang so true! An army did not seem like such a bad thing anymore. In fact, with the rapidly growing secessionist movement, it would be best if they had some means to hold the Republic together.   
  
Palpatine resisted the urge to smile. Senator Amidala was practically on the edge of her chair listening to him. Little did the young Senator know that he was giving her Force suggestions to agree with him. Though it was difficult to get the Senator's mind to bend to his will, it was working. Soon, he would have her right where her wanted her. Then, his grand plan could unfold in all of it's glory......  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
They were near Geonosis. Qui-Gon reached out into the Force, trying to get some perceptions on what was happening to his former Padawan. As he reached toward Obi-Wan's force signature, he felt pain. White-hot pain lanced through his mind like a knife as he probed. Qui-Gon quickly recoiled, trying to soothe his mind. Along with the pain, came images and emotions. Desperation drove Obi-Wan to injure himself as another suffered, relieving the other's pain. Sadness at the thought of it being the last time he and his apprentice would be together and longing, wishing he could comfort her more.   
  
Qui-Gon pulled back from Obi-Wan's force signature. The emotion was almost too much to bare. If only Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon cared for him. The hopelessness that had laced all of the emotion hurt Qui-Gon. *Whenever they are free, I will make sure he finds out what the truth is*Qui-Gon thought determinedly. He looked over at the navicomputer. He gently eased the ship out of hyperspace. Immediately upon entering the space around Geonosis, he sensed his former Padawan's, as well as his former Master's, presence. *Hang on...we're coming*  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin groaned inwardly as they entered the atmosphere of Geonosis. He could sense Livia's pain. He could almost feel the agony his friend was in. It hurt him to feel his friend in such anguish. Anakin blinked his eyes in confusion. Normally, the pain of another was not enough to make him feel the pain. Even if it was a friend, he did not sense their pain as much as he did Livia's.   
  
What was it that was pulling him to Livia? He pushed the question into the back of his mind. At the moment, he had other things to do.   
  
He piloted the ship, trying to control his impatience. Do these people know of docking bays?! He took a deep breath and continued to search for a place to land.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Livia woke with a start. Anakin was close. She craned her neck, trying to see her Master. She nearly cried out in pain at the slight movement. *Bad idea...*she clenched her teeth, trying to regain the composure to speak. "Master, they're here,"she said, her voice raw and hoarse. Obi- Wan nodded, pulling himself from the gentle healing state he had been in. "That was something I didn't expect,"he murmured dryly under his breath.   
  
"Master, you need to have faith. Trust in people,"Livia reprimanded quietly. Sometimes, her Master was too stubborn and needed a helping hand in seeing the obvious.   
  
Obi-Wan looked up. Were those not the words he had spoken to Qui-Gon so long ago? What was he becoming? Obi-Wan gave an inward sigh at what he had grown to be. He no longer trusted many beings at all. He only trusted himself and his Padawan. Even in the beginning of their relationship, she had to work for his trust.   
  
He blew a small sigh. Livia was right. "I just hope they don't manage to get themselves caught and in the same situation we are."  
  
**************************************  
I had to change the Telepathic messages symbol...it won't show it if I have it in the greater than less than symbols...anyways...  
  
ok....another end to another chapter!! I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm glad to hear you like it from the reviews I'm getting....I guess I should have branched off from the plot sooner!! Thanks a lot for all the reviews!  
  
Well, I just thought I would let you know where I got the inspiration for the torture scene. I was sitting at my computer, contemplating my own torturous sunburn, when BOOM, then it hit me! I would put my characters through a much worse case scenario of a sunburn type thing! Wow....it's amazing where ideas can come from....  
  
Can you see where this is headed? Just give a little guess....where is Padme going? The Republic? The Jedi?   
  
Be a good little Jedi and review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: &....& means telepathic messages  
*...* means thoughts  
  
((...)) means my thoughts on the storyline or whatever...  
  
I hope you enjoy!  
  
Freakizimi..thanks for being the first to review chapter 5 and thank you also for wishing me well on my sunburn!! You are so nice!!! *hugs you* lol...now..onto the next chapter!  
  
I'm sorry this chapter was so short, the chapters coming will (hopefully) be longer!!!!   
  
Ch. 6  
  
"Master, don't you think this will give away our element of surprise?" Anakin stepped down the ramp of their ship behind his Master. Qui-Gon gave a shrug. "We never had that, Padawan. That is the irony of this situation. The element of surprise was lost to us before we even left Coruscant,"Qui-Gon said. Anakin stopped, considered his Masters words for a moment, then nodded and moved on. They strode silently through a large structure they had come upon as they had arrived at Geonosis. They could sense Livia and Obi-Wan within that building somewhere.   
  
As they walked, they froze and leapt into the shadows. ".....I will not pledge my army to your cause until the Senator's head is on my desk," The viceroy for the Trade Federation said. "Patience, everything will happen in time. We would greatly appreciate your army, as well as the other armies, to contribute to our Separatist movement,"Count Dooku soothed. Qui-Gon looked up. An army? So....Nute Gunray, with Count Dooku, were behind the assassination attempts on the Senator. "The Commerce Guilds will become secretly involved," a being added. The other beings there pledged their guild/organization's army to the Separatist movement as well.   
  
As the group passed from view and hearing range, Qui-Gon turned to Anakin, his gaze distant. Impatience leaked through their bond. Anakin tried to soothe his Master's impatience, but found that task difficult to do. His own impatience to find his friend was the hindrance. After a moment of deep thought, Qui-Gon spoke. "We will report this news to the Council. We shall want reinforcements,"Qui-Gon said. The two Jedi turned to go back to their ship and inform the Jedi Council.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Strange this is. Send what Jedi we can find to help you, we will,"Yoda said after he had heard the news from Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon nodded. "I would prefer you not rush into rescuing Obi-Wan and Livia,"Mace Windu added. Qui-Gon looked up, his eyes haunted.   
  
"I have had a bad feeling ever since we left Coruscant. Time is running out for them. If we do not help them soon, there will be little left to help at all,"Qui-Gon said softly.   
  
After a short pause, Mace nodded. "Go ahead,"he said, defeated. There was no stopping Qui-Gon anyway, so there was no use to disagree with him.   
  
The Jedi Council then dismissed Qui-Gon and Anakin, who immediately left to resume their search for Obi-Wan and Livia. They neared the large structure they had come up to earlier. As they drew closer, the pain of their friends thickened, as if to hang in the very air around them. They snuck through the shadows, using the Force to blend in against the wall. As they neared their friends' presence, the guards seemed to strangely decrease in number. Dooku apparently was not worried about the two captive Jedi escaping.   
  
Qui-Gon followed his sense of Obi-Wan into a darkened hallway and up to a large, almost ancient, doorway. Anakin followed closely behind him, looking quietly around for any guards. He gently pressed in on the doorway. The door opened easily, its hinges not even creaking. The room was dimly lit, except for the soft light illuminating the area around the two Jedi being held in the center of the room. At first glance under the dim lighting, the two prisoners looked almost okay, but with a closer inspection, the torturous sessions with Count Dooku were apparent.   
  
Qui-Gon rushed over to Obi-Wan, who was slumped forward weakly. "Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Qui-Gon gently probed his former apprentice for injuries with the Force, his heart clenching at the burns he sensed along Obi-Wan's tissue and organs. The burns were healing and not immediately life threatening, but were painful. Though the damage was not mortal at the time, Obi-Wan was still in need of medical attention. If not treated, the burns could kill the Jedi Master.   
  
Anakin crossed the room swiftly to his friend, who was sagging forward in her bonds limply. As she sensed her friend's presence drawing nearer, she raised her head to seek his comforting gaze. "Ani....what took you so long?" Livia's dark blue eyes were filled with pain. "I couldn't pick out what ship I wanted to drive," Anakin joked, then his gaze turned more serious as he took in her injuries, "Force, Livvy, what did they do to you?" Anakin gently caressed the torn, burnt flesh on his companion's back and shoulders. Livia winced in pain that the tender touch had caused. "Don't worry, Livvy, we're going to get you out of here,"Anakin assured, trying to free Livia of the bonds that rooted her firmly in her cell. He looked up at his Master, who was trying desperately to do the same to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Master, I see no trigger to open these annoying bonds,"Anakin said, his brow creasing in concentration as he searched for some kind of circuit board. Qui-Gon probed the cell with the Force, trying to sense where his former Master, Count Dooku, had touched.   
  
Suddenly, the door swung open. All four Jedi's heads shot up in alarm. Immediately, Anakin drew his lightsaber. Qui-Gon glared silently over at his former Master.   
  
`"You shouldn't have done this, Dooku,"Qui-Gon remarked softly.   
  
Dooku shook his head. "You should know by now that I am true to my word. I achieve what I set out to gain," Count Dooku said. After a short pause, the dark Jedi spoke again. "You should also have known better than to come here if you have any other intentions aside from joining me."   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan's head jerked up as he heard Dooku enter the room. Fear spike through their bond on his apprentice's end. Obi-wan tightened his mental shields as raw anger coursed through him. He wanted the man who frightened his apprentice to pay. Dooku made a comment to Qui- Gon about the tall Jedi Master joining him. "As I said earlier, I have my loyalties firmly rooted in place. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to care for Obi-Wan and Livia,"Qui-Gon said, turning slightly to once again examine the restraints.   
  
Dooku shook his head, his ever-mournful holding a twinge of cold amusement. He didn't speak, just raised a hand. A sneer twisted Count Dooku's face. He was going to put Qui-Gon in his place. ((Qui-Gon has a high empathy for other living beings. Making another suffer is the best way to hurt him.))  
  
Anakin leapt forward as the dark Jedi moved. Lightning shot out of Dooku's fingertips at Livia. Anakin's leap took him straight in front of the blast, knocking the lightsaber from his hand. Blue lightning writhed the young Jedi's body, throwing him to the floor in agony. Qui-Go immediately rushed to his fallen Padawan's side. "Anakin..."Qui-Gon murmured, gently easing his apprentice's pain. Anakin nodded an assurance, not trusting himself to speak. Qui-Gon then looked up coldly at his former Master. The big Jedi stood and moved forward slowly.   
  
As soon as Qui-Gon withdrew from Anakin, the young Jedi was then lifted up by a powerful dark force from Dooku. Anakin's thin, muscular frame floated, put in a standing position barely a few feet off the floor. Then, the strange, blue energy binders encased his wrists and ankles.   
  
Qui-Gon whirled around to see his apprentice now imprisoned, as well. He turned to Dooku, his eyes seething. He reached for his lightsaber, but his hand stilled. His eyes widened slightly as he saw his former Master raise a hand to Obi-Wan's temple.   
  
"Don't think I won't do it, Qui-Gon. One move, and I will fry his brains,"Dooku said threateningly.   
  
Qui-Gon lowered his lightsaber. Dooku did not move his hand. Stifling a defeated sigh, Qui-Gon put his lightsaber on the floor in front of him, then rolled it to Dooku. Count Dooku then nodded, moving his hand away from Obi-Wan's skull. "That's better. I knew you would see things my way,"the dark Jedi said, pushing Qui-Gon backward with the Force to be imprisoned along with his fellow Jedi.   
  
Dooku watched as Qui-Gon was bound with the same blue energy strips as the other Jedi. A small, triumphant smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but went no farther. "This could very well be the biggest mistake you've ever made, my friend,"Dooku said, walking from the room.   
  
Qui-Gon stifled a heavy sigh. Not good....no, not good at all. With his hands bound at his sides, he couldn't even pound his head with his palms in defeated frustration. After a heavy silence, Qui-Gon looked over at his Padawan. "Are you alright, Anakin?" Anakin gave a small shrug. "I'm a tad sore, but other than that, fine,"the young Jedi replied. Qui-Gon then turned to the two Jedi they had originally come to rescue. Before he could speak, Obi-Wan broke the silence between them. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not grateful for some new company, I'm just curious,"Obi-Wan spoke with a sarcastic twinge in his voice.   
  
"We came to rescue you,"Qui-Gon said, almost smiling at the irony of the words. Now, he and Anakin would need rescuing, as well as Livia and Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, then lapsed back into silence. Qui-Gon could sense the energy it took for Obi-Wan to remain in his usual composed manner. Obi-Wan needed to be healing himself, not being his usual overprotective self to his apprentice.   
  
"Obi-Wan, you need to rest and heal. Anakin and I will watch over Livia,"Qui-Gon murmured softly.   
  
Obi-Wan considered the thought and seemed to resist. He did not want to help himself when his apprentice was still in pain; but, if he died, he would do little good to his apprentice then. He then nodded. "Wake me if anything happens or if she needs me,"Obi-Wan said softly, taking a deep breath and easing himself into a healing trance.   
  
Qui-Gon watched as his former apprentice turned inward and began to recover and heal. As he looked at the resting form of his ex-Padawan, a feminine voice interrupted his reverie.   
  
"You still care for him. Despite what he feels and thinks, you still care,"Livia said, her usually soft, soothing voice now rough and tormented from the beatings she had received.   
  
Anakin nodded silently in agreement to Livia's words. Jealousy flashed through Anakin, but he quickly banished it. His Master was allowed to care for more than one person.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded after a pause, but said nothing. The nod was all the two Padawans needed to confirm the Jedi Masters feelings toward his former Padawan. He still looked on him as his son.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Palpatine looked over at Senator Amidala. The young woman nodded in rapt attention, urging for him to continue speaking. "...and as I was saying, I believe the Jedi are quite corrupt. It's awful to have them peeking into our most private thoughts,"he said.   
  
"Yes, but all of them aren't bad,"Amidala pointed out. Palpatine pushed on her mind harder with the Force, nudging her thoughts and desires to flow with his. "My dear Padme, even the most charismatic of them are evil, despite their appearance and claims of justice. They are becoming too powerful...."   
  
Palpatine continued to speak of the Jedi, implanting lies of deceit and anger into the Senator's mind. Though she was very cunning, she could not resist the mind of a Sith Lord. Yes...everything was unfolding as he had foreseen. Everything was going to plan. Soon, the Jedi would be all but destroyed and he would have the Senate right where he wanted them. Amidala would trust him implicitly. He may even reveal that he is a Sith to her, but she would not care. Palpatine had entwined his mind with her's too far for her to care whether he was a Sith, much less aspiring to destroy the Republic and rebuild it into his own Empire.   
  
Yes....everything was going according to his planning.......everything was going according to plan....  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
wow...that's the end of another chapter!! I'm sorry this one is so short, but I felt that this is where it should end!! Yay me!!! One chapter in two days...GO LINA SKYE!! WHOOP WHOOP!!  
  
Another huge thanks to Freakizimi for wishing me well on my sunburn.....your review made it all better...lol. Now, it has sunk in to make a tan!!! You are soo good! Lol...anyways.....  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.   
  
In the coming chapters....the truth will be revealed.....eyes will be opened......death will be faced........lies are spun......and the Jedi face an incredible task!   
  
Any thoughts or questions? Reviews are appreciated and desired!!!!!!!!  
Signing out,   
Lina Skye 


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: *....* means character thoughts  
&.....& means telepathic messages  
  
((......)) means my thoughts on storyline or whatever-I-just-so-happen-to-do-to-the-unfortunate- being-my-wrath-is-unleashed-on...lol  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!! you guys are awesome!!!!!   
  
Freakizimi..lol...your welcome! My tan is actually very nice...lol!   
  
  
Ch. 7  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon resisted the urge to groan as the weight of the situation pressed down on him in full force . What had he gotten them into? For the first time since Anakin had become capable to protect himself, Qui-Gon wished his Padawan had stayed on Coruscant. Death was a great possibility and he did not want Anakin to die because he had rushed in to rescuing Obi-Wan and Livia.   
  
He glanced over at his Padawan. Anakin was in a healing trance, ridding his muscles of the tight, soreness that had come after being attacked by Dooku. Beside Anakin was Livia, who was also in a healing trance, trying to make herself half-mobile in case of an emergency.   
  
To Qui-Gon's right, was Obi-Wan. The other Jedi Master had just come out of a deep healing trance. Silence hung over them like a physical cloak. Qui-Gon stifled the heavy sigh that threatened to break free of his lips. The silence between them chilled Qui-Gon. At one time, he and Obi-Wan had been an inseparable duo, willing to sacrifice anything for one another. Now, over the course of time and events that had played out, their bond had been stressed to a thin cord, barely there at all through all the tension.   
  
Qui-Gon gave a small sigh. The past was locked in holo, unchangeable. A spark of hope glimmered in his heart. The future was always in motion. Though things were not looking up for the four Jedi, there was still a chance. Even if they did not get out alive, Qui-Gon wished to get everything cleared up between him and Obi-Wan.   
  
He glanced over at the grown man, no longer his Padawan, who he still looked on as a son in his heart. "Obi-Wan. There is something I need to tell you,"Qui-Gon began.   
  
Obi-Wan's gaze slowly came around to meet Qui-Gon's, acknowledging that he was willing to listen. Obi-Wan looked numbly over at his former Master, not truly caring what the man was about to say. He just figured he had nothing better to do considering death was around the corner .   
  
Qui-Gon opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the door swinging open. Dooku entered, the beginnings of a malevolent smile on his face. "Wake up, Jedi. Your destiny awaits," he said, cruelly delivering a blow to each of the Padawans' faces. Livia woke with a start, as did Anakin.   
  
Dooku almost seemed happy as the Jedi were lowered to the floor and surrounded by more Geonosian guards. The four Jedi were soon bound by some regular restraints, but dared not make a move to escape. There were too many armed guards. The guards forced Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon up onto a cart, and Livia and Anakin onto another.   
  
Livia cried out in pain as the guards pulled her onto a cart of some sort, stretching the torn, injured flesh on her back.   
  
Anakin's heart cried out along with her as he pulled against his restraints, trying to get to Livia to help, to do something. Anakin froze. What was he doing? What was he feeling? He tried to clear his mind with the Force, but as usual, found it's calm, serenity elusive. A thought surfaced in his mind. Did he love Livia? He let the question roll around in his mind for a moment, almost not daring to believe the answer that surfaced. Yes, he did love her. *How could this happen?*Anakin asked himself. He thought he had decided not to love, but apparently his heart had thought differently.   
  
Anakin shook his head slightly, his gaze fixing on the floor. What was wrong with him? Livia was his friend, he had known her what seemed like eternity. Though that fact stood, that did not quell his feelings that had risen for her. Anakin tested the thought in his heart. His gaze came up, startled. He had truly loved her for a long time, but had not realized it. *I guess it takes strange circumstances to see people in a new light,*he thought to himself.   
  
The Padawan turned his gaze to Livia, who was standing upright, despite her injuries. Her pretty face was a mask of serenity, but Anakin could sense the conflicting emotions within her. "Don't be afraid,"he said softly, wishing he could take his own advice. "There is no death, there is the Force," Livia quoted, "I'm not afraid to die."   
  
"Are you sure?" Anakin asked almost playfully. Livia shrugged, a small smile playing across her face.   
  
"I won't be if the time comes,"she whispered, her smile fading, "It's the thinking about it that is the worst thing of all."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Senator Amidala, do you now see why we must make an army?" Palpatine looked over at the Senator, his gaze intent. The woman nodded, her brown eyes holding an understanding as he nudged her mind with the Force. "Yes, of course, Supreme Chancellor. I also see completely why the Jedi should be dealt with,"she added.   
  
Palpatine resisted a tired smile. He was growing weary from molding the Senator's mind, but the hard part of his job was almost finished. She trusted him completely. He no longer needed to give her Force suggestions. She would now do whatever he asked, believed whatever he believed.   
  
A thought occurred to Palpatine. The Senator needed to trust the Sith, as well as him. He was a Sith, but she did not know that. She would have to know the true side of the Force in order to trust him fully and wholly. He would show her. He would tell her of the wonders of the Dark Side. He would also tell her of the horrors of the Jedi. She would be putty in his hands for the molding.   
  
Though the Senator was strong minded, she was truly no match for the mind of the Sith, nor the power of the Dark Side. Palpatine turned from the Senator, his back facing her. He looked out the window and allowed himself a triumphant smile, savoring the small victory.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Spoken to the cloners on Kamino, I have,"Yoda said, his tone grave, "the army, I have."  
  
Mace Windu nodded. About a hundred Jedi, along with himself, were about to arrive on the planet of Geonosis. Danger hung around the planet like a heavy, invisible fog.   
  
"We are entering the atmosphere of Geonosis,"he reported, not tearing his gaze from the planet before them.   
  
"Arriving there soon after, I will,"Yoda said, "May the Force be with you, and may it return to us, as well."  
  
"May the Force be with you, also, Master,"Mace said, trying to tamp the feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach as he ended the commlink transmission between him and Yoda.   
  
The Force was warning him of something horrible that awaited the Jedi on the planet, but what was it? There was truly no physical evidence of danger, yet. There was only the cruel, evasive, unseen danger that seemed to mock them. Mace stifled a sigh. He knew that fear could lead to anger, but why was it so difficult this time to quell the fear that was there. Why was it so hard to shake the fear that he could be leading his fellow Jedi to their untimely demise?  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan struggled briefly against the Geonosian warriors that guarded him and pushed him away from his Padawan. He could sense the fear that leaked through their bond. &...do not be afraid, Padawan, I'm here,&Obi-Wan assured, wishing he could offer a firm explanation that they weren't going to die.   
  
&, Yes, Master,&came the resolute reply from Livia.   
  
Obi-Wan's heart ached at the mental tone of Livia's words in his mind. Just beyond the doorway, they could hear cheers and the roar of a crowd. A public execution had been called for. That meant there was little chance for an escape with hundreds of Geonosians there.   
  
To his left, Obi-Wan could sense Qui-Gon's communication subtly in the Force as his former Master tried to calm Anakin, as well. He could also sense his former Master's acceptance of the impending doom, laced with a never ceasing determination.   
  
Obi-Wan straightened, wincing at the pain of his still burnt insides, but managed to stand tall. He reached into the Force, calling for the calm and peace the task ahead. He drew on his former Master's calm, serene presence and determination, stabling his body and mind. If they were going to die, then he wasn't going down without a fight. He was going to do everything in his power to protect Livia, even if it led to his own death.   
  
Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan's change in stance, mental and physical. He felt his former Padawan draw on his calm and he poured strength into the Jedi's injured body. Obi-Wan sent a wave of gratitude to his former Master. Qui-Gon nodded, acknowledging his thanks.   
  
The doors opened, light spilling into the darkened hallway. The carts lurched forward into an arena, taking the Jedi slowly toward where their fate awaited them.   
  
The Jedi were pulled out into the center of the arena and were chained to four poles running alongside each other. Livia winced as her back touched the hard, rough stone, but refused to cry out. Anakin gently reached out with the Force to her, dulling her pain. "Thank you, Anakin,"Livia said gratefully.   
  
Anakin looked curiously around the arena. There seemed to be nothing there to kill them, yet. Count Dooku sat, along with a few delegates from different guilds, in some sort of balcony overlooking the arena. The dark Jedi would have a perfect view of the Jedi's demise from his seat.   
  
Obi-Wan glanced over at a three large gates adjacent to where they were facing. The gates slid open, revealing three, horrifying, large, creatures. There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind as to what the creatures were there to do. They were there to entertain the Geonosians barbarically by eating the Jedi.   
  
Livia watched in stunned, horrified silence as two of the creatures killed their handlers. Livia shuddered, pushing backward instinctively, only to meet the stone pole she was shackled to. "Don't be afraid,"Anakin assured her again. Livia managed a brave smile. "We can take them.....I think,"she said, her voice wavering at the end.   
  
The Geonosian handlers spurred the creatures toward them. Suddenly, one of the creatures charged.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
BOO!! Don't you hate it when an author does that? Just leaves ya hanging there, leaving you to only imagine what happens to the poor, unfortunate characters? Well, so do I, but that's just too bad, isn't it? Lol....I enjoy the suspense....  
  
Don't worry, Chapter 8 should be out soon. I'm on a roll!!the more reviews I receive, the more it makes me want to write!!! I feel good!!!   
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite it's shortness....  
  
Now then  
  
.....In the coming chapters......the truth is revealed........a battle is fought.......a few Jedi learn the price of loyalty. But loyalty to who, or what? Though the choice is hard, it must be made. Who do you remain loyal to when the foundation of everything you learn begins to crumble?   
As fate rushes at the Jedi in full force, can they remain strong?   
As the Republic is filled with lies and deception, is it possible to remain the once strong democracy it was and has always stood as?   
  
well, that is all for now,   
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: *...*means character thoughts  
&...& means telepathic messages  
  
((....)) means my thoughts on the plot or whatever-horrible-situation-the-characters-just-so- happen-to-fall-into  
  
of course, I must thank my reviewers, once more...another big thanks to Freakizimi on wishing me well on my tan...lol......I'm getting this chapter up in a hurry...just b/c...I had an evil impulse to make you all wait longer..but anyways....I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!  
  
WARNING: Sorry, yall....this may involve the slaying of some certain, awful, disgusting, executioner beasts.....for all of you very empathetic animal lovers(even if the beast is trying to kill the hero), this is your warning. I love animals, too...unless they are out to eat my characters!!  
  
Also, this may contain some violence...so..anyway...on with the show.....  
  
  
Ch. 8  
  
  
  
Mace Windu watched, as well as felt, as the Jedi moved into place in various places around the arena. The arena was soon packed with Geonosians, ready for a barbaric brand of entertainment. They were there to watch the execution of four Jedi.   
  
Mace and the Jedi were there to prevent that sort of 'fun' from taking place. Every single Jedi stood alert, their gazes intent on the arena floor, awaiting Mace's mental signal to move. The large creatures were moved onto the floor. The announcer called out their names, identifying them as the mantis-like Acklay, the small, yet lithe and deadly Nexu, and the large, charging Reek.   
None of them looked very pleasant to face. Mace just hoped the four Jedi facing them could hold out until it was time for them to make their move.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The lithe beast, called the Nexu, rushed forward, straight at the weakest of the four Jedi. Livia let out a panicked cry as the Nexu charged head on at her. Livia threw herself to the side, jerking in midair as the chain came to it's end. The Nexu skidded to a halt before it could run into the pole.   
  
Livia used her momentum, throwing herself sideways, spinning around to the opposite side of the pole than the Nexu. The Nexu leapt forward and around angrily at Livia, forcing the young Jedi to flee for her life. The skin and flesh on her back tightened painfully, but she fled, knowing no other choice.   
  
The Reek took the Nexu's path, charging. The large beast ran straight at Anakin, pointing it's horn down at the Jedi. Anakin took a force enhanced vertical leap, going high into the air above the reek. He landed with a soft thud on top of the Reek's back. The Reek reared back, trying to throw Anakin from his back, but he stayed put. As the Reek jerked, the force pulled the chain from the beam it had held him to.   
  
Anakin slung the chain downward, creating some sort of anchor to hold him to the beast as it tried to throw him off.   
  
The Acklay moved forward, seeming to stalk it's prey, though it was firmly rooted to the beam in the arena. It looked from Qui-Gon, to Obi-Wan. The animal roared menacingly, running into the pole Qui-Gon was chained to. The beam toppled into Obi-Wan's, causing both to fall. The Qui-Gon reached into the Force, firmly rooting feet and body in place, jerking the chain from the pole.   
  
Obi-Wan was thrown to the side with the pole, rolling deftly to his feet to avoid further injury. Though he did not create a new injury to his person, his old pains flared to life. He hunched over, clutching his abdomen. His midsection, as well as various muscles in his arms and legs, felt as if it they were on fire!   
  
Qui-Gon suddenly was there, standing over him, swinging the chain that still held his wrists together as if it were a whip, warding off any immediate attack from the Acklay. "Obi- Wan, are you alright?" Qui-Gon dared not to look away from the Acklay. One misstep and they were dead. Obi-Wan nodded, his breath hissing out through clenched teeth.   
  
"I will be fine,"he murmured, not quite sure of his own words. Qui-Gon offered an arm to his former apprentice. Obi-Wan took the arm, using it to steady himself as he straightened. His face was tight and drawn with pain, but he managed to stay upright.   
  
Elsewhere, Livia was not having the best of luck with her injuries, either. Livia leapt up on top of the thick, stone beam. She slumped forward, looking down at the confused Nexu. She was lucky that it had a small brain. She had bought herself some much needed time.   
  
Livia took a deep breath, trying to release the throbbing pain of her back and shoulders. Every inch of the flesh on her back seemed to be on fire. The Nexu suddenly realized where it's prey had fled to. It's ugly head glared up at her. A dull, animal, predatory hatred radiated in it's eyes.   
  
The beast leapt upward, trying to kill the Jedi on top of the beam. Livia slung the chain, beating the Nexu in the face with the cold metal. The Nexu tried again, this time getting closer. Livia pulled back on reflex. The animal leapt upward, it's mouth opening for the kill.   
  
Livia's movements were almost too fast for the eye to see as the Force guided her. She flicked the chain around the Nexu's neck, throwing it off balance in midair. She leapt over the other side of the beam, her wrists still bound by the chain. The Nexu hung there for a moment, struggling as it became caught in the noose Livia had created. Livia felt herself being drug upward. She set her jaw determinedly. Her eyes darkened with a cold, resoluteness. She dug her feet into a ledge on the beam, using the Force to hold her steady in place.   
  
The Nexu's struggles became weaker and weaker as it choked itself in moving. Soon, the deadly creature went limp. Livia let herself slide up the pillar and over the edge. She flipped over the top weakly, landing flat on her back beside the dead Nexu. She cried out in agony as her torn flesh connected solidly with the ground, but made no move to get up, stunned, breathless, and drifting towards unconsciousness.   
  
Anakin steered the Reek towards the Acklay, which was chasing the two Masters. Qui- Gon was valiantly trying to fend off the large beast, but to no avail. It was too large and powerful for the unarmed Jedi's divided concentration. Part of Qui-Gon's energy was spent on keeping Obi-Wan moving.   
  
The Reek charged at the Acklay, the largest thing in it's path. Anakin leapt off the Reek's back, pulling the chain with him. The Reek collided into the Acklay with titanic force, throwing the mantis-like creature off to the side. The Acklay shrieked one last roar, then fell silent. Meanwhile, the Reek ran on blindly, forgetting about the Jedi.   
  
Anakin looked around, desperately searching to see the face of the young woman he had realized he loved. He froze. His blue gaze rested on Livia's unmoving form, which was laying beside the Nexu. Anakin sprinted across the arena towards Livia, worry filling his heart. He skidded to a halt beside her and knelt, his eyes filled with concern.   
  
"Livvy? Force, Livvy, are you okay?" Anakin gently felt for a pulse, relief filling him when he felt a strong, steady beat. Livia's eyes fluttered open. A small groan escaped her lips as Anakin pulled her into his arms and stood. They needed to get over to the Masters. Together, they could work more efficiently.   
  
Anakin let Livia drop from his arms. She leaned heavily on her friend for support, but remained standing. "Thanks, Ani,"she whispered.   
  
Destroyer droids moved on to surround the Jedi. Anakin nodded, putting his hand over her's in comfort and assurance. Livia looked up at Anakin, her dark blue eyes questioning. Anakin looked over at the two Masters, who were deep in their own conversation and thoughts.   
  
Anakin looked back at Livia, meeting her beautiful gaze. There was something she needed to know, seeing that the executions were far from over, though they had defeated the beasts. "Livvy, there's something I have come to realize. It may seem strange and come as a shock, but this is important. Livia, I have come to realize that...I love you,"Anakin said, his voice dropping as he finished his confession.   
  
Livia looked back up at Anakin, her dark blue gaze revealing a loving answer to his comment. "Anakin, I—"Livia began, but was hushed by Anakin. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything,"he whispered. Livia nodded, grateful for Anakin's understanding.   
  
As Anakin confessed his love to Livia, an unavoidable confrontation took place between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had decided it was time for Obi-Wan to know the truth, despite the circumstances.   
  
As the Destroyer Droids moved around them, Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, there is something you must know. When I took Anakin on as my Padawan, it was hasty, I admit to that. I regret taking him on so soon, seeing the damage it did to us. You were ready for the trials, I just did not want to let you go.  
When I was on the generator floor....Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, there was no excuse for me neglecting you. You were the one I looked on as a son....and I still do to this very day,"Qui-Gon said, his midnight blue gaze pleading.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He did not trust himself with words at the moment. This was startling to hear......for years of thinking that Qui-Gon had not cared, he was then told differently. He shook his head in disbelief, not meeting his former Master's gaze.   
  
As death closed in around them, Obi-Wan did something he thought he could never do. He forgave Qui-Gon. His blue-gray gaze drifted up to meet that of his former Master's. "Qui- Gon, you are forgiven,"he said simply. Qui-Gon nodded, relief apparent in his features. It felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.   
  
"Well, I just thought that you should know that, before we died, Obi-Wan. I wanted to make sure everything was right between us before we met our doom...seeing that that is just around the corner,"Qui-Gon commented dryly, motioning towards the Destroyer Droids. Their Padawans were herded into the ring of Destroyer Droids to stand beside them.   
  
Dooku looked down at the four Jedi and opened his mouth to say something. He was abruptly cut off by the snap-hiss of a violet lightsaber. "This party is over, Count Dooku,"Mace Windu said, his deep voice resonating with authority.   
  
"It has been a long time, Mace, but I think not,"Dooku replied, a small smile on his face. The bounty hunter raised his arm, flames shooting from a small flame thrower. Mace backflipped over the railing, landing on the arena floor. As he fell, he signaled to the dozens of Jedi in the stands.   
  
Immediately, about a hundred Jedi leapt to the arena floor, their lightsabers igniting. "You think you have won?" Count Dooku glared down at the Jedi, signaling into his commlink. Suddenly, the gates of the arena opened, filling the arena with hundreds of battle droids from the Separatist's army. The Jedi stood en guarde, ready to fight. The battle of Geonosis had begun.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
A disturbance rippled in the Force. A great battle had begun. One of which would inevitably lead to the destruction of many Jedi. Darth Sidious smiled. Everything was going according to his careful planning.   
  
Senator Amidala believed whole heartedly every word he spoke of the Sith and the Jedi. She trusted him implicitly in every matter of politics and personal life.   
  
The Jedi were about to meet their doom.   
  
The Republic's democracy was failing.   
  
He had the emergency powers, which were equal to a dictator when used 'properly'.   
  
Yes, everything was according to plan....................................................................  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Well now..........another cliff hanger, hmm?? Don't you just hate it when an author does that? Oh well!!!! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.......I hope you enjoyed this last one....  
  
Well anyways...I have stayed up till 12:30 at night working on this chapter, determined to get it finished in one day. I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NO FLAMES, people, please!!! In my opinion, (no offense to Anakin/padme fans...), only a true friend who has seen more than Anakin's whining and romantic side could look past his whiney outbursts!!!! Livia was one of his best friends...so....it just hit me...I dunno...oh well!!!!!   
  
Now then:   
  
In the coming chapters......  
  
Now that the truth is revealed, can the 'tarnished loyalty' keep it's grasp in life?   
  
When the loyalties of a Jedi are strained, which way must he turn? When he has been given the choice between someone once trusted, or the order he had served for years, who does he turn to?   
  
The path ahead of the Republic is unstable, it's road rocky and steep. Can the democracy keep it's footing in a government being controlled by the Sith? Can the Jedi keep their foothold in society, though their numbers are rapidly decreasing?  
  
As the lies of a Sith are spun, a cunning mind emerges. Can the Sith handle a taste of it's own medicine?? 


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: *....* means character thoughts  
&.....& means telepathic messages  
  
((.....))means my thoughts on whatever-insanely-bad-situation-the-unfortunate-character-just-so- happens-to-be-thrown-into...lol  
  
I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!! don't you just love the cliffies i've been laying out for you?  
  
I'm sorry it took soo long for me to get this up...I've just spent about half the week on the beach!!! It's so much fun to go visit a friend for half the week...well anyways,...on with the show!  
  
Warning: I may up the rating to PG13 b/c of some character's suggestive thoughts and possibly suggestive dialogue in the future. I'm not too good at ratings, but this is just a slight, possible warning  
  
Ch. 9  
  
  
Padme Amidala tried to keep the satisfied smirk from her mind, as well as her face. The old fool didn't suspect a thing. Ever since he had taught her of the dark side, informing her that she had a very little use of the Force, she was able to shield her private thoughts and emotions from him.   
  
  
The Supreme Chancellor had no clue as to what she was plotting. Padme kept a look of rapt attention on her face as she 'listened' to the Sith speak. Little did he know, she had a few cards up her sleeve, also. *He thinks he has the galaxy under his thumb....well, I have the Senate, as well as hundreds of star systems wrapped around my pinky finger,*she thought sadistically  
  
  
Soon, she would enact her own plan............  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon's heart sank as the arena flooded with battle droids. Two Jedi rushed over, tossing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan lightsabers. They did the same with Livia and Anakin. Rearmed, the four Jedi began to defend themselves as best as they could.   
  
  
Searing pain streaked through Obi-Wan's body in every movement. Qui-Gon could easily see how taxing it was on the other Jedi to maintain his defense. His movements were slower than usual. Qui-Gon kept close to his former Padawan, filling in the gaps in his defenses.   
  
  
Anakin moved at lightning speed to keep the one he had belatedly realized he loved from harm. He spun, deflecting a stray blaster bolt that was aimed for her head, all the while keeping his own defenses firmly in place. His lightsaber was but a blur of light as he spun and twisted. The battle raged on, the Jedi fighting valiantly.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Darth Sidious smiled with pride at his own creation. Amidala was giving a stirring speech in the Senate, giving him a further use of the emergency powers he had been given in her absence. In a sense, it was not giving him the further use, it was giving her more power.   
  
  
According to his plan, she would use her power as the second in command to further his hold in the Senate. Little did the Dark Lord of the Sith know, Padme Amidala had other ideas..............  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Mace Windu flipped backward, his resolute brown gaze focusing solely on the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. Fett leapt upward, his rocket pack taking him above the chaotic arena, firing on the Jedi the entire time.   
  
  
Mace fell back into a defensive stance, knowing he could not fight the bounty hunter as he was in the air. The bounty hunter's swift laser blasts came at lightning speed, but Mace kept up, the Force guiding every movement. The bounty hunter dodged every blast Mace directed back at him, making the efforts to be on the offensive relatively useless.   
  
  
Fett then pushed his blaster back into it's holster, raising one armor clad arm. He directed his wrist to aim at the Jedi. Mace's eyes widened. Fire shot from the flame-thrower at Fett's wrist. Mace leapt to the side to avoid becoming a living barbeque.   
  
  
The bounty hunter pressed his advantage, hovering above the Jedi with his rocket pack, as he shot a long stream of flames at the Jedi. The talented Jedi Master barely had enough time to dodge the constant barrage of fire aimed at him constantly.   
  
  
Suddenly, the bounty hunter drew a blaster pistol from his holster, still maintaining the wall of fire being aimed at Mace. The blaster aimed abruptly off of Mace and focused on another target.   
  
  
Fett then made up his mind that he was going to take down as many Jedi as he could. Blaster fire ripped from the gun straight at the first unsuspecting Jedi in it's path. The unfortunate Jedi being shot at was one that could barely defend himself.   
  
  
Obi-Wan turned, the Force screaming that there was danger. He whirled only to catch a blaster bolt in the chest, just above his stomach. He fell backward with a cry of agony, his lightsaber falling from his grip to skid a few feet from his hand. Obi-Wan desperately through his mental shields into place as he sensed his Padawan's abrupt shift on concentration in their bond.   
  
  
Qui-Gon reeled as he heard Obi-Wan's agonized cry. Obi-Wan fell to the ground hard, clutching his abdomen. Qui-Gon rushed over to his former Padawan, his lightsaber a blur of light as he worked to defend himself, as well as the other downed Jedi. Off to the side, he vaguely saw that his friend Mace was desperately working to dodge the constant assail of fire but paid that no mind. The first thing that occupied his mind was Obi-Wan, who lay on the ground in pain.   
  
  
Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan up into his arms and drug the other Jedi to the closest shelter offered, the overturned cart that had drug them into the arena. Obi-Wan grunted in protest, but was in too much pain to truly argue. In answer to Obi-Wan's soft complaint, Qui-Gon pushed him into the cart, "Even Jedi Masters need help sometimes. While in pain, we all throw dignity to the wind,"Qui-Gon said sarcastically.   
  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and managed a pained smile. "Yes, I know, but it's awful to be drug across a battlefield in that fashion,"he murmured, his words ending in a grimace as his abdomen exploded into agony. Unconsciousness beaconed Obi-Wan as the pain began to engulf him. Darkness nibbled at the edge of his vision, tempting him to release himself into it's merciless depths. Obi-Wan felt his grip on his body begin to weaken and his hold in the Force grow closer.   
  
  
Obi-Wan's eyelids drooped. Qui-Gon fought down panic as he saw, as well as felt, his former apprentice's life force begin to wane. His eyes widened. No! He could not bear to lose Obi-Wan now, not like this!! Not now, not since he just got him back!!  
  
  
"Obi-Wan, you have to stay with me. Stay awake,"Qui-Gon ordered urgently, reaching into the Force to begin healing Obi-Wan's battered body.   
  
  
"Hmmph......Sorry,"Obi-Wan slurred blearily, fighting his way back to consciousness.   
  
  
As Obi-Wan's pulse fluttered out of existence, Qui-Gon threw all caution to the wind. Desperately, he plunged into the Force, reaching for the almost non-existent bond he and Obi- Wan shared. He simply refused to allow Obi-Wan to die. Not after the other Jedi had done so much for him. Not after he had saved his life. The debt was not repaid. Also, he could not, would not, allow the boy—no, man—he still looked on as a son to die.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Livia nearly collapsed to her knees as a wave of pain crashed into her. Anakin's strong hand steadied her, his blue eyes concerned. Livia shook her head, showing the pain was not her own. Her Master was in agony! Worry filled her heart, etching itself into every aspect of her delicate features. Abruptly, their bond was all but closed by iron-clad shields. &, Master, please, don't do this!&she cried into their bond, but received on answer. Obi-Wan's shields were too thick.   
  
  
Though she knew he was shielding her to protect her, it only increased her worry. Livia continued to deflect blaster bolts, but all the while, worry screamed in the corner of her mind.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala looked at the holo in front of her, her gaze intent. For a brief moment, she wished she had not dismissed Anakin Skywalker. His physical appeal struck her in full force as she looked him over in the holo.   
  
  
Though her earlier dismissal of him would hinder things a bit, she was confident she could win him over to her cause.   
  
  
As a powerful Jedi, he would be a great ally.   
  
  
As a man, he could—   
  
  
Padme cut the thought short. She forced her concentration back to her planning. *Business before Pleasure*Padme thought wryly. She licked her lips at the thought of the handsome Jedi, but stayed her concentration back to it's original train of thought.   
  
  
She had mutiny to plan........  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Obi-Wan felt as if he were floating. The pain had dulled to a blissful ache, which was not felt due to his near detachment from his body. He could vaguely hear Qui-Gon 'ordering' him to wake up, but could barely find the energy to respond.   
  
  
His earlier injuries, combined with his newly acquired one, pressed down on him. He felt as if he were in a pool of water, with a boulder tied to his feet, drifting deeper into the darkness that pulled him under, drowning him.   
  
  
In his mind's eye, he could see a bright light ahead of him. Behind him, lay the darkness Jedi were currently facing, and his own inner struggles. The light ahead looked so promising...relaxing......it was so tempting to give in......  
  
  
NO!  
  
  
Obi-Wan's body sprang back to tangibility as his apprentice's face popped into his mind. A vision played across his mind, one of Livia in emotional torment, grieving horribly for him. In the vision, the light had left his Padawan's eyes to be replaced by a haunted sadness. He could not let that happen, she still needed him!   
  
  
Obi-Wan fought his mind to focus. He could feel Qui-Gon's presence filling him with strength. He latched onto his former Master's comforting presence, not caring about the loss of dignity he would suffer later. The only thing that mattered to him was returning to see his Padawan, as well as his other loved ones, one last time.  
  
  
Even as the battle raged mercilessly on around them, the battle for Obi-Wan's life had barely begun.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
Well now....that was another chapter, as well as another cliffie, of Simple Misunderstandings! I'm sorry this one was so dull and short, but it was needed!   
I'm so sorry this one was delayed...I should have had it posted days ago, but I couldn't help it! I was @ the beach! It was a blast, too! Lol...anyway.....  
  
Thanks to all of those who reviewed! You are all truly awesome!   
THANKS! I'm so glad you all approve of Livvy and Ani together!   
Well now...what do you all think of the quirks in the plot?   
  
Padme...bad, bad girl! Any thoughts or comments? Any ideas of what you think is happening, or what will happen? Tell me, I'd like to know your thoughts or ideas on what is going on!   
  
If you have any thoughts, questions, comments, whatever, please REVIEW!!! I love getting feedback! It's so neat to see another review flash up on my screen....  
  
Just one thing, no flames!!! all flames will be contributed to the future burning of the 'flamers' village! Lol...anyway...  
  
In the coming chapters:  
  
The "tarnished loyalty's" life hangs in the balance. Can he keep his feet firmly rooted in the land of the living? Or will his struggle cease as physical pain and injury stands in his way?   
  
As the Republic's views are changing and the Jedi's numbers rapidly decreasing, how will the Jedi keep their firm footing in society? Can they manage to uphold the Order that stood for years? Or will they be forced to watch it crumble under the weight of judgement?  
  
As the "shroud of the darkside" falls, the Sith's plan continues. Or will it? When confronted with it's own creation, can a Sith stand up against the monster it molded? Can he defend against the cunning mind he converted?  
  
Well, that's enough for now!  
  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE: *....*means character thoughts  
&....& means telepathic messages  
  
((....)) means my thoughts on whatever-insanely-cruel-situation-the-characters-are-put-into  
  
  
  
Ch. 10  
  
  
Livia leapt to the side as the Geonosian warriors shot their own brand of weapons at them, one that could not be deflected with a lightsaber ((what are those nifty things called? You know, the things in the arena battle of AotC? If you know, please clue me in!)). Jedi fell around them, but Livia forced her attention from her fallen comrades to the battle. Anakin was suddenly at her side once again, the two Jedi apprentices working as a unit to fend off the fray of enemies.   
  
With every movement, Livia was forced to ignore the burning of her back muscles. The Force propelled her onward in the battle. The Force was the only thing that kept her from dropping unconscious in her tracks. Exhaustion bore down on her like a lead weight.   
  
Anakin could sense Livia's fatigue. He quickened his movements to make up for the gaps in her defenses.   
  
&, Ani, stop it! Protect yourself. I am not a 3rd year initiate,& Livia reprimanded him, her voice still defiant, though the words were spoken in his mind.  
  
Anakin nodded, but did not cease his heightened defenses. It was becoming second nature to protect the one he loved. His old childhood habit of protecting himself alone was rapidly fading with each step he took into the battle, closer to the possible death of everything he had grown to care about.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan fought against the gentle, yet harshly tugging pull of the Force. He could sense his former Master's presence desperately clinging to his life force, unwilling to allow him to die; just as he had done for Qui-Gon so many years ago on Naboo. He could also vaguely sense his Padawan's presence on the other end of their bond, which still existed strong as ever through his pain and weakness.   
  
Obi-Wan could hear his Padawan's worry for him, begging him to let her help, despite her own circumstances. He shut out the worried voice of his apprentice and focused in on himself, desperate to live, desperate to continue to teach and to learn.   
  
Qui-Gon clenched his teeth with the effort, but remained unmoving. He latched urgently onto Obi-Wan's force signature. Qui-Gon felt his former Padawan's searing agony rip through his mind, but did not back down. He sent healing energies to Obi-Wan, working swiftly, yet accurately to stabilize the weak, injured Jedi.   
  
A few moments later, for what seemed like an eternity, they hung in the balance of the Force. One push either way could send them both to their death, but Qui-Gon anchored himself firmly to his body, clinging to Obi-Wan, unwavering.   
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan, looking weakly over at him. Qui-Gon felt for his pulse, and got a weak, but steady beat. Obi-Wan would be okay as long as he was with Qui- Gon, who was supporting his injured body.   
  
"Thank you—"Obi-Wan began in a hoarse, tired voice.   
  
"Do not thank me, Obi-Wan. This was......truly what I needed to do,"Qui-Gon said, cutting any further thanks off, "Besides, you need to save your strength. I cannot support your body if you are using it's involuntary motions constantly."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded mutely. His eyelids drooped as exhaustion overtook him. Qui-Gon nodded. The bigger Jedi put a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "Sleep,"Qui-Gon commanded.   
  
Almost immediately, Obi-Wan fell into a healing trance. He was out of danger for the moment. Qui-Gon stood, his lightsaber igniting as he came up in one fluid motion. The battlefield had grown eerily silent.  
  
Suddenly, a voice came from behind him.   
  
"FREEZE!"   
  
Qui-Gon complied, feeling a blaster being centered on his back. A battle droid motioned for him to grab Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon scooped Obi-wan over his shoulder in a survival carry and was led out of their sheltered position by the droid at gunpoint.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin froze. The Jedi had been forced into a huddled circle where they stood back to back in a sketchy defense. This temple exercise had been used as a last resort in fighting. That was how far-gone they were in the battle. A large number of the Jedi lay fallen, dead or dying, on the arena floor. Barely a sixth of the original number remained.   
  
Anakin's blue gaze searched the arena, desperately seeking his Master's large, muscular frame. Qui-Gon then entered his field of vision, carrying an unconscious Obi-Wan. He was being herded into the center of the arena to join the other Jedi.   
  
Livia's heart leapt into her throat as she saw her Master being carried by Qui-Gon. She took a step forward, ready to clear the distance between herself and her injured Master, but a firm hand steadied her. Anakin's comforting blue gaze centered on her.   
  
"Do not do this. They will come to us. The last thing we need you to do is to get yourself killed, Livvy,"Anakin said, sending soothing energies to his friend.   
  
Livia nodded, her gaze not moving from Obi-Wan's limp form. Qui-Gon moved over to his apprentice's side, sitting Obi-Wan's unconscious form on the ground beside Livia. Livia knelt next to Obi-Wan, her dark blue eyes filled with worry and anguish.   
  
She gently stroked her Master's disheveled hair, "I'm so sorry, Master. I should have been able to help you,"she whispered, "Why wouldn't you let me in? If you die, I'll never forgive you."  
  
The warning of the female Padawan was not unheard by Obi-Wan. Though the words were not fathomable to the unconscious Jedi, the meaning of the words was clear through their bond.   
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on Livia's shoulder. "He is fine for the moment,"he said, his tone soothing and gentle, urging her to stand and prepare to defend herself.   
  
Livia stood, her hand moving to her lightsaber, which was now clipped at her belt. She pulled the weapon out, but did not ignite the blade. She stood, her gaze becoming stony as she listened to the words Dooku spoke to the Jedi.   
  
"I suggest a surrender, Jedi."  
  
Mace Windu shook his head. "We will not be hostages to be bartered with, Dooku,"Mace said, his brown eyes blazing a cool fire that was not betrayed in his voice, but in his very presence.   
  
The dark Jedi shook his head sadly. "Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You have given me no choice,"Dooku said, then turned to Qui-Gon, "E tu, Qui-Gon?(( sp? I wanted it to be like that thing out of Julius Caesar...)) Are you going to choose the path of death? Or will you follow me, your Master?" Dooku's cold voice was strangely inviting, even as he put a special emphasis on his former title.  
  
All eyes in the arena turned to Qui-Gon, who stood there, frozen, his gaze neutral. Qui- Gon glared up at his former Master, his midnight blue gaze hardening at the words.   
  
Memories flashed through Qui-Gon's mind at lightning speed. Memories of his apprenticeship with Dooku, of being cared for and treated like a son by his Master. All of these memories entered his mind, but were tainted by the fact that remained..........  
  
That was the past.   
  
The present was what mattered. In the present, Dooku was no longer the caring father- figure he once was. In the present, he was a cold, ruthless Dark Jedi that threatened everything that Qui-Gon stood for. The Dooku Qui-Gon once knew no longer existed.   
  
"No, Dooku. I will not join you, not when you are endangering everything I protect, everything I stand for. No, you are no longer my Master. My Master died when this present Count Dooku was born,"Qui-Gon said, his voice neutral in tone, but held a slight edge. As he finished his words, Qui-Gon put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder, showing physically where his loyalties stood.   
  
Dooku stood stonily silent for a moment, unmoving. Finally, he removed his gaze from Qui-Gon. "Have it your way then,"he said, his voice cold and laced with anger. Dooku raised his hand in the air, signaling for the battle droids to continue their genocide.   
  
The click of hundreds of weapons filled the arena.   
  
((I was tempted to leave it right there and make you wait in excruciating agony, just wondering what would become of our beloved Jedi...but I decided to have mercy!))  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Livia's dark blue eyes widened. She ignited her lightsaber. Every other conscious Jedi in the arena did the same. They were prepared to accept death as it would come, yet fight to the last.   
  
Suddenly, as the droids were about to begin their massacre, the loud sound of ships filled the air. The sound of the engines was deafening, but as the Jedi saw who led the fray of ships, it was music to their ears. As the transports landed, clone troopers flooded into the arena, creating a perimeter around the exhausted Jedi.   
  
Qui-Gon grabbed the still unconscious Obi-Wan and fled through the chaotic mass of bodies toward the nearest ship. Anakin grabbed Livia's hand, desperate to make sure his love would make it from the arena alive. In the confusion, the Masters and the Padawans became separated, fleeing to separate transports. The only thing that kept them from leaping from their ship to find the other was the confidence that the other was alive.   
  
The ships took off, leaving the clone troopers to finish off the droid army that filled the arena. Livia entwined her fingers almost unconsciously with Anakin's as the ship made a rough takeoff, seeking a firm assurance through the terror around them.   
  
Anakin fought down the fear that threatened to choke him. He felt Livia's hand searching for his, and pulled her smaller hand into his. If she needed comfort, then he would give it to her. At that point, he would have given his life for her if necessary. He then vowed that if they lived through this to see another day, he would truly tell her how he felt, not just a desperate confession in the heat of death. He would truly tell her that he loved her.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala sat, deep in thought. To turn the Republic on Palpatine, she would need some hard evidence of a wrong doing.....but where was that? In the Senate, as well as to the public eye, Palpatine was looked on as almost a saint!  
  
Ah.......yes, if they found that he was a Sith, then the Republic would turn on him surely, then. But how do you catch the Master at his own game? How do you deceive the deceiver?   
  
Amidala looked over at the holo of Anakin Skywalker. She would find a way. Nothing would stand in her way of her prize. She would have the galaxy, with Skywalker at her side.   
  
Nothing could stop that.   
  
Not the Jedi.  
  
Not the Sith.  
  
Nothing would stand in her way.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon held onto the side of the transport he stood in, supporting his weight, as well as Obi-Wan's throughout the turbulent ride. Every muscle in his body protested to the unstable rocking of the ship under the stress of his joints. Still, he stayed firm.   
  
Obi-Wan's condition was not improving. He would need medical attention soon. The healing trance he had been put into could only stabilize him, not heal him truly. The wounds he had sustained from the torture and the arena were compiled to make mortal trauma. Qui-Gon kept an unwavering hold on Obi-Wan's life force as he felt Obi-Wan's body begin to weaken once again.   
  
He would not fail. He simply refused to allow Obi-Wan to die. Not after the other Jedi had done so much for him.   
  
Another thought plagued Qui-Gon as he clutched desperately to the ship, as well as Obi- Wan's force signature.   
  
Was Anakin okay? Concern rose in Qui-Gon's heart for his current "son". Qui-Gon reached into their bond to sense his Padawan was alive and unhurt. The young man's attention was drawn elsewhere to another being that captured his affections. Qui-Gon would have smiled at the sensations he got from his Padawan through their bond if the circumstances were not so grave.   
  
Qui-Gon returned his attention to the task at hand, which was keeping Obi-Wan, as well as himself, alive. The battle was far from over.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The ship rocked back and forth violently as it touched down in a secure zone. Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan up onto his shoulder once again and leapt as gently as he could from the transport. He raced across the landscape toward a command post.   
  
"He needs medical attention immediately,"Qui-Gon said breathlessly to the first clone trooper he saw.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but all communications to the medical facilities are being used up for the battle lines. There is nothing we can do currently for him here. If you can make it to the forward command center, then they could possibly give him some help there,"the trooper replied after a pause.   
  
Qui-Gon's heart sank. He fought down an overwhelming impatience and nodded a slight thanks. The big Jedi rushed over to the nearest transport.   
  
"Take me to the forward command center,"Qui-Gon ordered, his voice leaving no room for argument. Arguing meant time. That was time Obi-Wan did not have.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Darth Sidious smiled through his meditation. A great disturbance rocked the Force. The Jedi were all but annihilated. Their scattered number was trying to battle back from their great loss, but to no avail.   
  
They would soon be crushed.   
  
Then, with the Jedi out of the way, he would proceed to "fight" the Separatist movement, forcing them to their knees. Meanwhile, causing the Republic to rally to his cause. They would look on him as a hero, not bothering to care that he would not relinquish his emergency powers.   
  
He would then become the dictator of a bright new era.   
  
He would truly rule the perfect galaxy.......  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
As their transport flew over the battlefield, a gleam caught Anakin's eye through all the dust. A dark presence flew off to the side, seeking escape. Anakin gestured to the side where the speeder flew off.   
  
"Follow that speeder! We can't let Dooku escape,"Anakin ordered.   
  
The clone trooper pilot nodded and obeyed the command, steering the transport in pursuit of Count Dooku. "But sir, will you need backup?"  
  
Anakin shook his head in answer to the trooper's question. They did not have the time to spare to call and wait for backup. "We can handle this,"he said, looking over at Livia.   
  
Livia nodded, meeting Anakin's determined gaze. They would have to do. There was no other alternative. She fought down the uncertainty and doubt. They would have to defeat Dooku. They would have to do it together. Livia nodded again once the uncertainty was banished from her mind.   
  
The transport sped off after Dooku, the two Jedi Padawans all the while trying to prepare themselves for their battle and possible triumph......or their death. They resolved to meet either that came as Jedi.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon leapt once again from their transport with Obi-Wan. He rushed across the ground, which shook from faint vibrations that echoed across the landscape from the battlefield.   
  
Obi-Wan's condition had been on a decline since he had left the secure zone earlier. If the forward command center could not offer aid, then his time alive would run out. The sands in the hour glass were slipping rapidly away for the brave Jedi.   
  
Qui-Gon rushed up to a clone trooper he recognized to wear the helmet of a commander. Beside him stood Master Yoda.   
  
"Master, Obi-Wan is in dire need of medical attention,"Qui-Gon said, his voice almost pleading.   
  
Yoda nodded, gesturing for the trooper to lead Qui-Gon to the nearest makeshift medical facility. "Hurry, you must. Stay with him, you will. Bacta will not keep him here if he is so far- gone,"Yoda urged as he sensed Obi-Wan's condition.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded and followed the trooper to a medical freighter. Qui-Gon stifled a relieved sigh as he saw a bacta tank in the ship. Immediately upon his entrance, a medical team rushed up and seized Obi-Wan from him. Barely moments later, the injured, comatose Jedi was in the bacta tank.   
  
Qui-Gon collapsed into a chair next to the bacta tank, not abandoning his hold on Obi- Wan's life force. Though Obi-Wan was on the way to healing, his life force was still tethered lightly to his body, making for a death that could come easily—too easily.   
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes and prepared to wait out Obi-Wan's stay in the bacta tank. He sank into a deep meditation, focused on securing Obi-Wan's hold on his body. Though the initial battle was over for them, the aftermath could be the most shocking thing of all. They were not out of the dark yet.   
  
  
****************************************  
  
well...that is another chapter of Simple Misunderstandings! I hope you liked it! I was eager to get it out soon b/c I will be once again going away, but this time to the lake! I will return sometime Monday night, and start typing the next chapter then! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews so far....on all the chapters. You all are wonderful.   
Your feedback is appreciated and treasured! When a story is needed to be told, I feel I must write it, but getting your feedback has made it all more than worthwhile!   
  
So.....any comments, questions, ideas of what is going on? Review!!!! Make me happy! Lol!  
  
In the future/coming chapters...................  
  
Now that the Jedi are being all but wiped from the galaxy, can their scant numbers uphold the peace and justice? Or will the Republic fall to the lies and deception that is being spun?  
  
When a lovers heart is tested as he sees the pain of the one he loves, can he control his anger? When the tormentor of his beloved is met, can he continue to act as a Jedi?   
One thing is for sure....the underlying darkness within is a definite hard thing to escape. It is almost unavoidable. At one time or another, it will show through.  
  
Everything seems to be looking up for the Sith....Or is it? Can the Sith handle his own malevolent creation?  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!   
  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: *.....*means character thoughts  
&.....&means telepathic messages  
  
((....))means my thoughts on whatever-horrible-predicament-the-characters-are-tossed- into.....ehehe....  
  
Okay, you got me!! *repeats like a mindless twit* put out another chapter, I will..............LOL! Anywayz....I hope you enjoy this one!  
  
guess what!!!! I'm not going to say much more, but one of you hit it right on the dot as to what I have been plotting! It's not exactly a love triangle...but you got it right there w/ everything else in your review!   
Oh..and Padme is evil, she gets on my nerves so bad, also!...lol!!   
Ain't it great? Will she get her "Sithly" hands on Ani? Only reading will tell!   
  
Well , thanks for the sp thing on the Julius Caesar thing! I'm not too hot in spelling. I live by my spellcheck on my puter alone! Lol.....oh, and on the nifty Geonosian weapons, well, if you hadn't noticed, in AotC, Anakin had to dodge the blasts the Geonosian warriors shot at him in the droid factory. So, I automatically assumed that they couldn't be blocked by a lightsaber...but, heck, ya never know, you could be right! (ALSO....in the expanded universe books, it clearly states that the type of rock, crotosis ore, cannot be cut by a lightsaber, but can be flaked by merely kicking at it with your boot for a few hours)!  
  
Well, here is another chapter of Simple Misunderstandings!  
  
Ch. 11  
  
  
Padme Amidala smiled slightly to herself. All commlink channels belonging to Palpatine, AKA Darth Sidious, were bugged. And...the old fool did not suspect a thing.   
  
Soon, she would have her evidence that Palpatine was the dark lord of the Sith. Then, the Republic would turn on him, rushing to the apparent best candidate for their new leader in the time of war.   
  
Yes, soon, she would have her control over the government.   
  
Not long after that, she would have Skywalker at her side.  
  
Yes....everything was going just as she had planned.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Count Dooku sped across the land ahead of them. The two Jedi Padawans kept their hold on the transport's inner walls as the ship rocked. They also kept their hold on one another, unsure as if they would live to ever show their affections to one another again.   
  
Livia took several deep breaths, releasing her fear into the Force, but found that to be rather difficult. The fear of Dooku was from being tortured in a horrible fashion. Fear like that was not so easily banished. She closed her eyes, calling on the Force. After a few moments, she reopened her dark blue gaze once the fear had dissipated.   
  
Anakin could feel Livia's fear. He could sense his love's struggle with it, then triumph. Anger rose in Anakin's heart, threatening to overwhelm him. The monster who hurt Livia like that deserved to die. Anakin tamped down his anger quickly as that thought flashed in his mind. That was not the thoughts of a Jedi.   
  
He squeezed Livia's hand in reassurance.   
  
They would get through this.   
  
They were Jedi.   
  
The speeder ahead of them pulled into a hangar bay. Their transport followed it to the entrance ramp of the docking bay. As they were about to leave the ship, Anakin turned. "Get in touch with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Tell him to hurry here as fast as he can,"Anakin said. The pilot gave a brisk "yes sir" and flew off once the two Jedi were on the ramp.  
  
Livia and Anakin ran into the docking bay, their lightsabers in their hands. Count Dooku stood there, ending a commlink call. The dark Jedi turned, unable to hide the slight surprise at seeing the two Jedi there.   
  
"Well, well, little Jedi. I did not expect to see you here,"Dooku said.   
  
"Who'd you expect? Queen Jamilla of Naboo?" Livia muttered something sarcastic under her breath. ((ehehe.....))  
  
"Well, we are full of surprises,"Anakin said, tensing in case of attack.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Do you have the plans?"  
  
Dooku nodded, "Yes, Master Sidious. The Jedi are all but destroyed, as per your plan. I am going to be departing Geonosis soon. I will return as soon as possible."   
  
"The Senate is eating out of the palm of my hand. They have no clue of their 'precious Supreme Chancellor's' plans," Darth Sidious said, smiling to himself. The ultimate battle station's plans would be in his hands soon. Then, he would begin it's construction and continue to build his Empire.  
  
Little did he know.....every word of his conversation with Dooku was being heard......  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
When Dooku began to walk toward his ship to depart, acting as if the Jedi were not even there, Anakin spoke. "You're going to pay for all the Jedi you have killed today, Dooku,"he said, igniting his lightsaber.   
  
Livia ignited her blade, easing herself into the Force to prepare for the inevitable battle. Dooku gave a small laugh as he sensed her tension. "You are afraid, little Jedi. Good, you should be.....my powers are far beyond anything you can do,"Dooku said, turning to Livia.   
  
Livia shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you, Dooku. I have the Force, the light side, and that makes me stronger than you ever will be. I am stronger than you purely because I will not fall to the dark side."  
  
Dooku glared at the younger Jedi. "We shall see,"the dark Jedi said with a cold indifference in his voice. Dooku ignited his red lightsaber. The two Padawans readied themselves for the first attack.   
  
Dooku circled the two Jedi, who kept their backs away from him, constantly turning with the dark Jedi. Dooku allowed himself a predatory smile. This was going to be quick.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon leaned wearily back against the chair he sat in. Obi-Wan was completely stabilized. He was healing nicely, despite the severity of his wounds.   
  
*Obi-Wan always did bounce back well,*Qui-Gon thought with a twinge of amusement.   
  
Qui-Gon was tempted to lean back bonelessly in the chair and fall into the sleep that beaconed him. One thing stopped him. A small danger sense shrieked in the back of his mind. The danger was not for him. It was coming through his and Anakin's bond. Anakin was facing a formidable opponent.   
  
Qui-Gon stood, walking to the battalion command center to find if Yoda could get a vague sense on his Padawan, but was stopped by an urgent clone trooper.   
  
"Master Jedi? Padawan Skywalker requests your presence as soon as possible. They went after Count Dooku,"the trooper said.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded, trying to keep the mask of calm on his face. His Padawan was in grave danger.   
  
"Take me to him."  
  
"Yes, sir,"the trooper said, then added as a garbled commlink message came over his headset, "the Jedi Master Yoda has already left for that sector. I believe he is on his way to aid Padawan Skywalker as well."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Dooku leapt at the two Jedi Padawans, who moved to meet his attack. Their lightsabers were blurs of light as they moved swiftly to counter every attack with their own Force enhanced abilities.   
  
Suddenly, Dooku threw an abrupt Force blow at Livia. Livia was thrown off guard as the powerful dark force threw her into the stone wall. Anakin's gaze grew alarmed as he heard the bones in Livia's hip connect with the wall with a sickening crunch. Livia gave a brief cry of pain, but refused to let out another sound. She clenched her teeth against the pain as her hip bones shattered.   
  
Anakin whirled, momentarily distracted. Dooku sliced at his head, meaning to decapitate the Jedi. Anakin ducked at lightning speed, surpassing any ability he had ever shown before. He brought his lightsaber around with amazing speed as anger filled him. Hatred ran in his veins as he heard Livia's pained breathing. Dooku deserved to die.   
  
The anger fueling him, Anakin leapt forward, knocking the lightsaber from Dooku's hands. Dooku fell backward, stunned. A dark power emanated from the young Jedi. Anakin raised his lightsaber over Dooku, prepared to deliver the killing blow.   
  
"Ani, don't...please, no!" Livia's pleading voice reached Anakin's ears just in time. Livia levered herself in a half sitting position, leaning heavily against the wall to keep the weight off her injured hip.   
  
Anakin froze, his lightsaber stopping in mid strike. Realization exploded into his mind. His jaw dropped in the shocked, helpless, confusion of a child as he comprehended what he had come so close to doing. He had nearly turned to the dark side.   
  
Then, Anakin dropped his lightsaber.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon stood, clutching desperately to the inside wall of the transport. Below him, the battle still continued, but had begun to wane.   
  
Ahead of him, the battle raged on in horrifying intensity. For once, Qui-Gon felt fear.   
  
Fear for his Padawan.   
  
The sensations that trickled through their bond, though tightly shielded, were not pleasant. They were of the dark side.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Dooku leapt, taking advantage of the stunned Jedi. Dooku kicked upward, the heel of his boot connecting with Anakin's jaw, sending the Jedi stumbling backward. The dark Jedi called his lightsaber to his hand, whirling around in one fluid motion to finish off the Jedi.   
  
Anakin came out of his stupor, but not quick enough. He threw himself backward, but not in time to dodge the red blade of his opponent. The lightsaber connected solidly with his right arm, amputating it from mid-bisep down.   
  
Anakin cried out in pain, crashing to his knees. He clutched the stump that was left of his right arm in agony. The Jedi's usually charming facial expression was contorted in a grimace of excruciating pain. Dooku threw the Padawan backwards with a powerful force blow, knocking him into the wall towards Livia.   
  
Livia braced herself for the impact of Anakin's body on hers, knowing that if she moved, Anakin's skull would connect with the wall, resulting in his death. Anakin's limp form rammed into Livia's body. Livia screamed in pain, then cut the cry short, biting her lip to keep more cries from coming.   
  
Anakin regained consciousness barely moments later and lifted his head weakly. He pulled himself off of Livia and leaned heavily against the wall, dragging himself to stand. Livia grabbed the craggy surface of the wall, determination etched into her every feature. She pulled herself into a lopsided standing stance, leaning heavily on her uninjured hip.   
  
Dooku's eyes lit up. "Ah, so you haven't had enough, have you?"  
  
Suddenly, the voice of Yoda filled the air, which was music to the ears of the two Padawans. "Had enough, they have. Barely begun, I have,"Yoda said, glaring with as much serenity as possible.   
  
"Well, Master Yoda. Now, I guess it comes down to the greatest of duels. Who is the stronger Jedi?" Dooku looked over at his old Master, his voice cold.   
  
Yoda did not answer, just looked speculatively over at his former apprentice. Dooku drew his lightsaber, knowing that his Master was awaiting his arrival. No more talk could be allowed. Yoda ignited his green blade. Dooku lunged at Yoda, who leapt to meet the blow. Thus, the deadly duel had begun.  
  
Livia slumped, falling bonelessly to the ground. Anakin fell to his knees next to her. He gently pulled her upper body into his lap, desperately trying to ignore the agony in what was left of his arm. Anakin slumped against the wall, making an effort to stay at least half-conscious. Livia leaned against his chest, exhaustion and pain radiating through their bond.   
  
Anakin turned his gaze to the battle that raged on ahead of them. Yoda was moving far swifter than the eye could follow, the force guiding his every move. Now, it was apparent why he was looked on as the best swordsman in the galaxy.   
  
Suddenly, the tide of the battle changed. Dooku whirled, yanking a large support beam from the wall, sending it crashing towards the two injured Padawans. Yoda froze in mid-slice of his lightsaber. The small Jedi Master grabbed the beam with the Force, holding it just above the Padawans heads.   
  
That moment of distraction would have been enough—   
  
If Qui-Gon had not ran into the docking bay at that very moment, blocking Dooku's path to his ship.   
  
Qui-Gon stood there, his green blade in his hand. Dooku froze, his eyes widening.   
  
"Move, Qui-gon,"he said, giving no room for argument in his voice.   
  
Indeed, Qui-Gon did not intend to argue. He intended to act. Qui-Gon did not speak as he moved forward with his lightsaber. He gave a steady barrage of attacks, forcing the dark Jedi away from his ship. Dooku backed up, his lightsaber an ever-moving beam of light as he blocked his former Padawan's moves.   
  
Abruptly, the fatal blow was made. Qui-Gon brought his lightsaber around at his former Master's chest, his gaze neutral and dispassionate. Dooku fell with a gasp, his eyes shocked at the realization of what had happened. The dark Jedi fell lifelessly to the docking bay floor.   
  
Qui-Gon stood there, breathing hard for a moment, almost disbelieving as to what he had just done. No, he had not just killed his Master. His Master had truly died long ago. His Master had died when Dooku had turned to the dark side.   
  
Qui-Gon turned, his concern mounting for the two injured Padawans on the floor. Yoda stood by them, gently relieving their pain.   
  
Qui-Gon rushed over to them. He pulled Anakin into an embrace, hugging his Padawan out of sheer relief. He put an arm around Livia, also, sensing her worry for her Master. "Is Master Obi-Wan alright?" Livia's voice was weak with pain, but concern was evident in her tone.   
"Yes, he will be fine. He is in a bacta tank. Speaking of bacta, that is where you two should be,"Qui-Gon commented dryly.   
  
"Yes, injured, you are. Medical attention, you need,"Yoda said.   
  
The two Jedi Padawans leaned heavily on Qui-Gon for support, Yoda aiding their movements with the Force as they exited the docking bay, only wishing they could leave the darkness of the days events behind them.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala smiled to herself. She picked up the recording of Palpatine's conversation with Dooku. She held the disc up triumphantly. This was the key to her rise to power. Soon, all would be revealed to the Senate.   
  
Then, they would rally to her cause.   
  
Then, eventually, she would captivate Skywalker once again.   
  
Amidala stood and walked to the door. She had a Senate meeting to attend.....................  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
I hope you liked it!  
  
In the future/coming chapters........  
  
Surviving a first encounter with inner darkness can take it's toll on a Jedi. Can he remain true to his ideals even when the one he treasures is threatened? Or will he fall to the dark path to merely protect his love?  
  
Though the battle of Geonosis is finished, the war is not over for the Jedi. Greatly weakened and decreased in numbers, how can they go on?   
  
The Master of Deception is about to be deceived...by his own creation. The Sith were once thought to be infallible, until a cunning Senator makes her move............Will the Republic survive the cunning of Padme Amidala?  
  
No, this story is far from over. I have much more to tell....  
  
Well, this is me signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE:   
  
*...*means character thoughts  
&....&means telepathic messages  
  
((....)) means my thoughts on whatever-ironically-bad-twist-of-plot-unfolds....lol  
  
WARNING: I may up the rating for this now...b/c of some suggestive dialogue and some.....actions of characters!! BUT NO FEAR!! No smut will be in my writing!   
  
Well now...I'm so sorry I didn't have this chapter up earlier!!! I was on some family vacations (groan...)! I stayed up late writing this chapter just so I could have it out the day after I got back...so...I hope you enjoy!!!!  
Thanks bunches for the reviews!  
  
Ch. 12  
  
Livia leaned heavily on a cane for support as she limped toward the room her Master would be waking in soon. They were aboard a medical freighter bound for Coruscant. All bacta was to be used for the more serious cases in the aftermath of battle, meaning Livia's hip injury, as well as injuries sustained in her session with Dooku, would have to wait.   
  
Upon returning from the battle against Dooku, Livia had gone straight to Obi-Wan's side.   
Now, finally, she would be able to speak with her Master, not just watch him bob up and down in a tank.  
  
Livia limped into the room to see her Master there, asleep. She hobbled to his bedside, trying unsuccessfully to pull a chair silently under her. She winced as Obi-Wan stirred.   
  
Livia stifled a sigh of relief as Obi-Wan slept on. She settled herself in the chair as comfortably as possible, putting the least amount of pressure on her tightly wrapped, injured hip. Livia leaned her head on the mattress Obi-Wan slept on. She placed her hand in her Master's.   
  
Then, fatigue slowly pulled her eyelids down..............  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. The room was dimly lit, just enough for him to be able to see what was around him.   
  
He blinked a few times, disoriented.   
  
Livia?!   
  
Where was his Padawan?  
  
His question was answered as his body registered the pressure of someone's hand on his. He looked down to see Livia sleeping soundly, leaning on his bed.   
  
He gently caressed her dark, curly mane of hair, relieved to see her alive and safe. After the initial first wave of relief passed, he began to notice the condition Livia was in.   
  
Obi-Wan pulled the collar of her shirt back to see the red, scarred flesh on her back from being captured by Dooku. This was not new news to him.   
  
Obi-Wan looked down to see Livia's right leg and hip tightly bound. A cane rested against the bed next to her.   
  
"What did they do to you, my little one?" Obi-Wan whispered breathlessly, his heart clenching.   
  
"We fought Dooku together,"a youthfully deep voice answered. Anakin Skywalker stood in the doorway, walking slowly into the room. He walked over and gently pulled a blanket around Livia's shoulders, softly pushing her dark tresses from her face with his remaining hand.   
  
Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, who stood tall, despite the fact his right arm ended in a bandaged stump.   
  
Qui-Gon entered the room behind Anakin, his serene presence filling the air with a tangible, needed, calm. He put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder in a gesture of proud, fatherly love. "Yes, they did fight Dooku bravely,"he said. A memory triggered in his mind that he had pushed away in the heat of battle at the mention of the fight. The darkness he had sensed through their bond.   
  
Qui-Gon's expressive midnight blue gaze darkened slightly.   
  
Yes, Anakin had fought bravely, but at what cost to himself?  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Livia drug her eyelids open. The room was fully lit around her. She sat up, stifling a groan as she found out in agonizing clarity that her pain medication had worn off.   
  
Then, the meaning of the lights registered.   
  
"Hello, Padawan,"Obi-Wan said, his melodic voice drifting to Livia's ears.   
  
Livia whipped her head around to face her Master, her disheveled curls flying wildly around her face. She threw herself into Obi-Wan's arms, embracing her Master in a relieved, loving hug. Her joy at seeing him coherent overwhelmed even the pain of moving.   
  
Obi-Wan held Livia in his arms for a moment, just as happy to see her safe and conscious as she was to see him. Livia yelped as the overwhelming joy faded into the awareness of intense pain. Obi-Wan gently eased his apprentice's pain. Finally, they let go of each other.   
  
Livia looked around the room, waving in acknowledgment of the other people present. Her dark blue gaze lingered on Anakin for a moment, then she smiled at Qui-Gon.   
  
"Thank you for everything, Master Jinn. Without you, I wouldn't have my Master,"Livia said, finally getting the chance to thank the big Jedi Master.   
  
Qui-Gon gave a slight smile. "It would be a great loss for me, as well as you, if anything had happened to Obi-Wan. A friend in need is something I cannot refuse,"he replied.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, signaling to Qui-Gon that indeed, they were friends once again. A great weight had lifted between them. The plea for forgiveness had been true, not just desperate in the shadow of death. Obi-Wan could see that. Now, with that out of the way, both men could look towards the future without being plagued by their past.   
  
"We will let you two have some time alone,"Qui-Gon suggested, moving towards the door.   
  
Anakin nodded. Though his heart ached to be with Livia, he knew how much Livia had worried for her Master. He could sense her relief and love. Livia wanted to speak with Obi-Wan.   
Anakin followed Qui-Gon from the medical room, leaving his love to speak with her Master.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Darth Sidious glared angrily at no one in particular. His hatred radiated out from him in waves. Curse those Jedi. This was the second apprentice they had killed........They would pay.   
  
Yes, they would pay.   
  
They would pay dearly. With their blood. With their hearts. And with their Order.   
  
Before he could reap his sweet revenge on the Jedi, he had to go to a Senate meeting called by Padme Amidala.  
  
*I wonder what my pet has to say now?*  
  
The thought of Amidala triggered a small, yet amusing danger sense in his mind. Ah......it has begun. His own creation may try to take in too much power for her own good.   
  
The Supreme Chancellor strode from his office, pulling the mask of calm over his face, hiding any visible trace of being a Sith Lord.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Obi-Wan helped his apprentice up to lay on the medical bed beside him. He put an arm around her, cradling her as if she were the 12 year old child he had begun with, not the 18 year old young woman she had become over time.   
  
Livia leaned against her Master's chest, not caring how childish she looked. Nothing mattered except that they were both alive and safe.   
  
"How are you feeling, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked, looking down at her, his gaze holding a fatherly love and concern.   
  
Livia shrugged slightly. "As best as can be expected. Dooku was good...in a bad way,"Livia said, her soft voice holding a sarcastic twinge. After a moment of silence, Livia spoke again. "I was scared when we drew our lightsabers, Master,"she confessed, "I didn't want him to hurt me again........I feel like such a coward," her voice trailed off with shame.   
  
"No, Livvy, you are far from a coward. That fear is natural. You are human, not a machine. Even Jedi get afraid! When we lose those emotions, we become inhuman. Jedi can feel emotions, we just can't let them control us. You did well in letting your fear go. You pushed past it and fought Dooku, though you knew you were outmatched,"Obi-Wan said, hushing any further protest from Livia, "I know one thing, I was terrified when I couldn't help you when Dooku was beating you."  
  
Livia's eyes widened. She had never known her Master to be afraid, yet it was true. She snuggled closer to him as he pulled a blanket over her. Sleep tugged at her eyes as Obi-Wan nudged her with the Force.   
  
" G'night Master," Livia murmured.   
  
"Goodnight, Padawan."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The Jedi Master Yoda walked slowly down the exit ramp of the ship he had been on. The battle had been long and hard. It had been centuries since he had done something in that fashion. The first thing he wanted to do was rest.   
  
Yoda's commlink beeped. For the first time in 7 centuries, the Jedi Master had to stifle a sigh. Was there no rest in the galaxy?   
  
"Master Yoda, I need you, and a few other Masters if possible, urgently at a Senate meeting right away,"Padme Amidala said over the commlink, her voice suggesting critical circumstances.   
  
"Come with Mace Windu, I will. Just arrived on planet, we did. Following us in a few hours, other Jedi will,"Yoda informed, ending the transmission.   
  
Yoda dialed Mace Windu on his commlink. A few moments later, the other Jedi Master met up with him at the exit ramp. Neither had to speak the thoughts that weighed so heavily on their lips.   
  
This had better be good.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon looked over at his apprentice. Anakin stood, looking out at the blue sky of hyperspace. It was now or never....  
  
"Anakin, on my way to the hangar bay where you and Dooku fought, I sensed some unpleasant emotions coming through our bond. What was that?"Qui-Gon asked softly.   
  
Anakin turned to face his Master. His calm never slipped. "It was nothing, Master. I got angry, but everything was under control. I hurt no one out of anger,"he said, hardly believing his own words. He had come so close.....  
No. That didn't matter. The fact was that he did not kill Dooku out of anger. He had resisted.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. The only explanation he had was what his Padawan had given him. That would be good enough. Anakin was trustworthy. He believed in his Padawan.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Livia woke hours later to the sound of the beckon that symbolized their exit from hyperspace.   
  
Obi-Wan was already up and dressed in Jedi robes. He strode over to the bedside where his Padawan was. He helped her up, handing her the cane for her to support herself with.   
  
"Finally, the nightmare is over,"Livia whispered, hardly daring to believe it herself.   
  
Obi-Wan sincerely hoped Livia's words were correct, but he felt differently. Storms brewed in the distance. "I hope so, Padawan, I hope so."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The Supreme Chancellor stepped up onto his platform in the Senatorial chambers. A strange sense of foreboding swept over him, but he dismissed it.   
  
What could happen?  
  
The Jedi were all but extinct...so they could cause no problems.   
  
The Senate, as well as the Republic was eating out of the palm of his hand.   
  
He had a powerful ally and second in command, who was following his own personal plans to a fault. His ally would 'betray' him exactly as he had foreseen it, but that was nowhere near the present.   
  
Nothing could go wrong.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Livia limped down the exit ramp of the medical freighter. Obi-Wan kept a constant hand on Livia's arm, supporting her. Behind them, very few Jedi left the medical freighter.   
  
Very few Jedi had left the battlefield at all.   
  
The Jedi that were left hobbled along, most of them injured and going to seek medical attention in the Temple. The fortunate few who came from the battle without major injuries were weighed upon by the constant reminder of looking at their comrades that the Jedi Order was all but brought to it's knees.   
  
One thing was for sure. All of the Jedi were exhausted. Whether injured, or just sore, fatigue pulled at their every move.   
  
The remaining Jedi made their way slowly into the Jedi Temple, seeking the assurance from the appearance of the younger generations that they could go on.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The soothing sound of waterfalls filled the air of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Anakin leaned against a tree trunk, wrapping his arms around Livia as he sat. Livia leaned back against Anakin's chest with a sigh of contentment, not caring that her hip was still a little sore, not caring that one of the arms around her was half robotic. Though the cold, golden metal showed, Livia could care less. She was just happy to be in Anakin's arms, regardless as to whether one was artificial.   
  
((sigh...I know, more cheesy romance from Ani...gotta keep them in character!))  
  
"Livvy, for years, we have been the best of friends....and I just realized something. I feel something more for you, Anakin began. Livia opened her mouth to say something, but he gently hushed her.  
"Livvy, you make me feel as if I've never seen the sky before, like everything I see is so new, and alive........What I said in the arena was not a desperate fling.   
I meant it. I love you, Livia,"Anakin said, his voice dropping to a enticing whisper, "I truly, deeply, love you."  
  
Livia's dark blue eyes widened. "Why, Ani, how poetic,"she whispered, looking up at him.   
  
Anakin gave a slight smile, "Tell me, once you have heard my words, what do you feel for me?"  
  
A seductive grin crossed Livia's face. She turned on her side, leaning her head forward and grabbing Anakin into a passionate, steamy kiss.   
  
After a moment, Livia withdrew. "Does that answer your question?" she asked, her voice a provocative whisper.   
  
Anakin nodded, pulling Livia back into another heart-stopping kiss. The two young lovers sat there, enjoying one another's company till the break of dawn, oblivious and uncaring to the troubles of the galaxy around them.   
  
  
*********************************************  
  
And indeed, enjoy one another's company, now, they should. When the storms of the galaxy are known to them, the Jedi will be swept away trying to hold the Republic together. ......  
In the future/coming chapters............................  
  
Now that the 'tarnished loyalty' is safely out of harms-way and forgiveness is given, explanations is given, as well as an old friendship returned. But can the two reunited friends stay strong through the storms to come?  
  
A Jedi shall know no anger. Nor Hatred. Nor Love.......no love, you say? How can the two new lovers keep their passion a secret? Along the Jedi's future path, will there be a need to hide it?   
  
A Sith is coming with a vengeance, but will his own hatred cloud his vision? Will all he has foreseen come true? Or go to waste as his own creation shows her own cunning in the public eye?  
  
Padme Amidala has her own plans for the galaxy. For the Jedi. For the Sith. For the Republic. For one special Jedi in particular......what happens when that Jedi is tested with the threat of his most valued treasure?   
  
Well, I hope you enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE: *.....* means character thoughts  
&,....,&means telepathic messages  
  
((....))means my thoughts on whatever cruel-situation-our-poor-characters-are-thrown-to.....ehehe  
  
  
READERS: listen, yall. My breaking up of Ani and Padme has nothing to do with age! K? I have stated my reasons fairly clearly in earlier author's notes!   
In my opinion(the way I write it) it would take a true friend, one who has seen more than Anakin's whining or romantic side, to truly love him.   
Besides, Padme is cool, but she is a politician! She could never give up what she wanted so easily...besides, it works out better this way!  
  
Ch. 13  
  
  
Anakin wrapped his arms around Livia's slender waist. The two Jedi looked up at the night sky. Anakin gently kissed Livia's neck, wishing to get a response, but none came. Livia just looked contemplatively up at the stars.   
  
"Ani, we can't do this,"Livia whispered.   
  
Anakin froze. "What do you mean?"he asked, confusion in his lyrical voice. He gently turned Livia around to face him.   
  
When Livia avoided his gaze, he picked her chin up, looking into her dark blue eyes. "Livvy, is something wrong?"he asked once again.   
  
Livia nodded, "Anakin, we can't keep this up. ' A Jedi shall know no love.', remember? We can't continue. It won't last."  
  
Anakin shook his head vehemently. "No, Livvy. That's wrong. We love each other...and this love lasts. Trust me...I don't know how I know...I just know one thing. I love you. The Order doesn't have to know. If they find out, then that's....."Anakin began, his voice trailing off when he could find no further explanation.   
  
".....That's too bad? Our tough luck?"Livia supplied in a slightly sarcastic tone, turning away, "Anakin, as much as we love each other, we can't hide this from the other Jedi. We can't hide this from Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan."  
  
Anakin looked over at Livia, his clear blue gaze looking as if he could see through her, not just at her. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Livia, we will see this through," Anakin said, his voice soft and assuring.   
  
Livia looked up at Anakin, her dark blue gaze uncertain, but hopeful, "I hope so...I hope so."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala walked up to the podium. The Senators became deathly silent as she stepped up.   
  
Yes...that was the effect she wanted to have. The silence of death....the death of the Republic and of Palpatine's reign.   
  
"Honorable delegates of the Senate. It is with grave news I step forward to you today,"Amidala began, giving a dramatic pause to ensure their full attention.   
  
"The corruption of our Republic, as I found in little detail 10 years ago, was caused by a Sith. Now, the mystery of the Sith is solved,"Padme said, "Guards, please contain Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."  
  
A stunned hush fell over the Senate. The Senatorial guards moved in closer to Palpatine.   
  
"This recording, as well as the other recordings I have from other times, reveals the concrete evidence that he is a Sith. I have the Jedi representatives here with me to confirm it if necessary,"Amidala continued mercilessly.   
  
Suddenly, the voices of Dooku and Palpatine conversing filled the air. Once the conversation was done, Amidala held up a small device which radiated evil. "This, delegates, is a Sith holocron,"she said in a hushed tone, holding the archaic object, "it was in Chancellor Palpatine's possession."  
  
Across the room, the Jedi glared at the Supreme Chancellor, probing him with the Force.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Yoda's eyes widened at the sudden revelation placed before them.   
  
Yes, now everything seemed so clear. The evidence was plain as day.............  
  
But, why hadn't they felt it before?  
  
He probed the Force around Palpatine, but was met with the iron-clad shields of a trained individual. They would have to call in someone who was related to him in some way to be able to sense darkness in him. "Detain him, we will,"Yoda said softly.   
  
The guards converged on a startled Supreme Chancellor.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"....I come to you under the gravest of circumstances................the Sith................detain Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."   
  
Palpatine was only hearing vague snatches of the conversation, but the feelings of dread and foreboding mounted as the Senator spoke.   
  
NO! Had he heard right? This was not supposed to be happening! This was supposed to happen later, much later!  
  
He barely had time to enforce his shields as the Jedi's minds probed him. It was too late....they knew of his shielding. There was nothing he could do but to hope the shielding was passed on as a human-defense mechanism.   
  
Hatred ran raw in his veins as the guards converged on him. Yes, he would keep his calm facade for now and claim innocence. Later was a different story.   
  
Padme Amidala would pay.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Yoda hobbled from the Senatorial chambers beside Mace Windu. It had been too long of a day.   
  
"Seen this, we should have,"Yoda stated softly.   
  
Mace nodded, "I don't see how we could have missed Palpatine before! The only thing we need to do is get past that shielding.....but how?  
  
Yoda looked up at the tall Jedi Master beside him. "A way, there is, yet a Jedi Master, she is not. His own flesh and blood, she is. A blood bond, they share. Get past his shields, Livia Palpatine can."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The door chimed and Livia walked casually up to it, opening the door. "Hello, Master Yoda, it is a pleasure to have you here,"Livia greeted.   
  
Yoda nodded his greeting and stepped inside. They did not have time for pleasantries. "An important matter, I must speak to you and your Master on,"Yoda said.   
  
Livia nodded, "of course, Master, please come in." The two Jedi strode to the living area of their apartment where Obi-Wan already sat.   
  
Once seated, Yoda began. "A Sith, your grandfather is suspected of being," Yoda stated bluntly.   
  
Livia's dark blue eyes widened, "what does this have to do with me?"she asked warily. Inside, a taunting voice screamed inside of Livia, *HA, I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! HE IS EVIL!*but she did not voice her cocky inner ideas.   
  
"A blood bond, you have with him. Strong enough, through that bond, to break down his mental shielding, you are. Need you, the Republic and Jedi Order does,"Yoda said, "Come with me as soon as you can, you should."  
  
Livia nodded, her brain trying to process everything that was happening. It was all too sudden. She had to break through the mental barriers of a Sith?   
  
"You can do this, Padawan. We have faith in you. The Jedi need you,"Obi-Wan said softly as if in answer to her doubts.   
  
Livia looked up. "Okay, when will we leave to meet with him?"she asked, banishing all uncertainty from her gaze and tone.   
  
"Now,"Yoda said simply, standing.   
  
The two other Jedi stood, following Yoda from the room. Obi-wan put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. &, do not worry, my Padawan. You are strong,&Obi-Wan soothed through their bond.   
  
Livia gave a mental nod, &I hope so, Master, I hope so&  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Livia followed Yoda and Obi-Wan into the building where the Supreme Chancellor dwelled under house arrest. The three Jedi were allowed immediately into the building and admitted into Palpatine's quarters.   
  
Palpatine sat there, his gaze innocently serene. Livia shivered as a wave of cold darkness   
tinged the room. She wanted nothing more than to be far away from her grandfather, but that was not an option. Yoda was counting on her. Her Master was counting on her.   
  
The Jedi Order was counting on her.   
  
"Hello, grandfather,"Livia greeted softly, seating herself across from the Chancellor.   
  
Palpatine gave a slight smile to his granddaughter, inwardly confident that he could ward off the Jedi. Livia was not even fully trained. Besides, the Jedi were no match for a Sith.   
  
Obi-Wan and Yoda took their seats slightly behind Livia, but off to the side, watching for any sudden movement made in the Force, or visually. Livia took a deep breath and plunged into the Force, anchoring herself firmly in it's calm. She then reached out with the Force towards Palpatine's mind.   
  
She was met with heavily walled shields. Livia pushed and prodded, but to no avail. Livia thought back to her classes and school books. *Use memories to get inside the head of a family member, use only for good, but use the memories*  
  
Livia nodded mentally to herself. Her intentions were good.   
  
Livia dredged up every memory she could find that had to do with her grandfather. When she had found the one she was looking for, she returned to his mind-shielding.   
  
&..... "grandfather, what do you think my parents were trying to contact the Jedi about?"Livia asked, looking over at the elder Palpatine.   
  
The Supreme Chancellor shook his head. "I'm sorry, I do not know, my child. But do not fear, they did not die in vain."   
  
*die in vain?*Livia thought, confused, but did not ask the question. &  
  
Livia pushed on the mental shields with the memory. He had killed them! The shields strained under the pressure, but held.   
&You killed them,&Livia glared an angry, mental glare at him.   
  
The Sith gave an inward smile.   
  
Livia seemed to sense the grin and pushed harder.   
  
Suddenly, in a blinding flash of pain, the shields collapsed. The Jedi in the room were bombarded with the feel of the Dark Side, barely able to shield their own open minds from the cold anger of that side of the Force.   
  
Livia tumbled backward out of her seat, clutching her head in agony. The Sith did the same thing, but recovered more quickly than the young Jedi. Immediately, Obi-Wan pulled her into his lap, trying to ease her mental pain.  
  
Palpatine glared at the young woman laying on the ground before him. She had broken into his shields! The Jedi knew! This could not behappening...  
  
But it was. The young Jedi had done it.   
  
"You—" Palpatine began, moving forward, but was restrained by the 7 guards at his side. Yoda moved forward, his calm gaze focusing on the Sith.   
  
Yoda motioned wordlessly for the guards to take Palpatine away. The house arrest was no longer called for. A maximum security prison cell was what was needed.   
  
Once Palpatine was led from the building, Yoda turned back to Livia and Obi-Wan.   
  
Livia winced as pain shot through her brain and throughout her body. "Master...hurts,"Livia whispered. Obi-Wan nodded. "I know, Padawan, I'm sorry. You did very well. You did it,"Obi-Wan said soothingly.   
  
Livia managed a weak, triumphant smile, "He can't hurt the Jedi any more."  
  
Obi-Wan pulled Livia into his arms and carried her, following Yoda from the room. Indeed, it had been a long day.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The ex-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat in his maximum security prison cell in the depths of Coruscant, glaring angrily at the wall, which was all there was to see in his cell.   
  
He had been thwarted yet again.....  
  
By a YOUNG JEDI APPRENTICE!  
  
The Jedi would pay. One specific Jedi would pay dearly.   
  
Livia Palpatine would pay dearly for her intrusion on his mind and his grand plans.   
  
She would pay with her life.   
  
He would have his revenge.  
  
Darth Sidious, AKA Palpatine, smiled a bitter smile. Yes, revenge was going to be oh-so- sweet.   
  
***********************************  
  
well, I hope you like! It is now 1:13 in the morning. I got this chapter done in one day...so, I hope you enjoy!   
  
Thanks for reading!   
  
In the future/coming chapters..................  
  
The 'shroud of the dark side' is lifted........or is it? Will the Sith get his revenge on the Jedi? Will he destroy one specific Jedi's body, heart, and soul?   
  
The two young lovers are faced with a great decision. The path to wordly ruin....or to the desolation of their lovers soul. Which to choose? Which is worse, the death of the body, or the destruction of the heart?  
  
When one of the lovers is threatened, what will the other do? How can one Jedi protect everything he stands for, as well as the woman he loves? How can he do that...and protect himself as well?  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy!!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: *...*means character thought  
&, .....,&means telepathic messages  
  
((...))means my thoughts on whatever horrifying-thing-just-so-happens-to-happen! Lol  
  
  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews, yall are too nice!  
well, yall..this chapter is longer than my usual chapters.....so, one can only guess why.....think about it for a while, you'll figure it out!   
Read the author's note @ the end of the chapter.....then you'll know why!  
  
Ch. 14  
  
  
Obi-Wan put a hand on his exhausted Padawan's shoulder. Livia sat slumped bonelessly in a large chair in their apartment. Pride swelled within him at the feat Livia had accomplished. His apprentice had been the one to do the impossible. She had broken through the mental shielding of the Dark Lord of the Sith.   
  
Livia sat, too tired to feel the magnitude of what had just happened. She felt a vague sense of pride, but that was overwhelmed by exhaustion and the dull throbbing in her head. She felt the loving hand of her Master on her shoulder. A fatherly pride pulsed through their bond. Livia gave a slight smile as Obi-wan tousled her hair.   
  
Obi-Wan plopped down into a chair beside Livia's. He looked contemplatively over at his Padawan.   
  
Gone was the small, uncertain 12 year old he had begun with.   
  
Now, he looked at the young woman she had become, the young woman he had practically raised as his own daughter.   
  
He felt a pang of sadness, but that was immediately replaced by love and pride.   
  
Yes, Livia would be leaving him soon, but she would be moving on to become a great Jedi Knight.   
  
  
Suddenly, Obi-wan's commlink beeped, jerking him from his reverie. He stood, stifling the urge to sigh. The Council—or what was left of the Council—needed him yet again.   
  
"Enjoy some time off, Padawan. Spend some time with your friends...relax. You've earned it,"Obi-wan said, moving towards the door.   
  
"What about you, Master?"Livia asked, raising an eyebrow as she noticed her Master beginning to depart.   
  
"The galaxy rests for no man, no matter how ready to relax I may be,"Obi-Wan commented dryly, striding from the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Darth Sidious, AKA the Ex-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, stood and walked slowly to the door of his cell.   
  
This was going to be too easy.  
  
The force suppressors they had given him had worn off. Upon the drug' losing it's potency, Palpatine had taken the time to melt the insides of all of the security cameras.  
  
Now, the rest of his escape—if you could even call it that—was going to be almost too simple to attempt.  
  
The Sith waved a hand. The door slid open easily as the guard on the other side obeyed Palpatine's every will due to a powerful mind trick.   
  
Palpatine strode from his cell, waving the guard into it. The stupefied guard obeyed without further thought.   
  
The dark Lord of the Sith had no trouble as he strode from the prison, a bored expression on his face, shielded by the dark side.   
  
((well, well... "mere walls do not a prison make" .....especially not for the dark Lord of the Sith!))  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin looked restlessly around his room from his position on his bed. He lay there, his upper body hanging off the edge of the bed, upside down. His Master was away, being called upon to attend to Council business due to the recent lack of Jedi Council Members.  
  
All the droids he had ever built were newly polished, waxed, and given oil baths. His old model starfighters he had as a child that still circled his room had been repaired and polished. Every thing that had needed repairing in the apartment he shared with Qui-Gon had been fixed, all the way down to the old, nearly ancient comm console Qui-Gon had in his closet.   
  
There was nothing to do.   
  
There was nothing left in the entire apartment that could occupy his mind.   
  
The notion of revamping the Temple Archive's circuitry board crossed his mind, but was quickly discarded. The last time he had tried to do that, he had been threatened with expulsion. Expulsion was not something he wanted to deal with, especially now that he was so close to finishing his training. Anakin rolled over onto his bed, looking out the window.   
  
Now, alone in his room, he had time to think.   
  
His thoughts immediately went to Livia. A deep love ran in his heart, in his soul, and in his very blood for her. He desperately wanted to show her how he felt, but how? How do you show the love of your life something that will never cease, something that goes on forever? How do you show something that is too big to truly place in words?   
  
An idea occurred to Anakin.   
Commitment...yes, that was it.   
  
One problem with that: Attachment was forbidden....love was forbidden.   
  
"Whoever said 'A Jedi shall know no love' was insane,"Anakin murmured dryly to himself.   
  
*I'm sitting here like a love-sick Ewok!!! Force, I have to act before that nonsense reality stuff sinks in!*Anakin thought.   
  
Anakin stood and picked up his commlink. His Master had been called by the Jedi Council, so he had no plans for the evening.   
  
After a few moments, Livia's sweet voice answered the call.   
  
"Hey, Livvy, it's me, Ani. I have something I need to talk with you about, let's talk over dinner......."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"HE WHAT??!!"Obi-Wan's jaw dropped as he heard the news from Yoda.   
  
Palpatine had escaped Coruscant's Maximum Security Prison. The Sith had vanished without a trace. All the cameras in the entire facility had malfunctioned, or melted, at the same time, leaving no record of his escape.   
  
Now, the dark Lord of the Sith was roaming free once again, planning 'Force-Knows- What' against the Jedi Order and the galaxy. Barely a day after being apprehended, the Sith had escaped the Jedi's grasp once again.   
  
"Heard me, you did! Repeat myself, I do not have to,"Yoda said wearily.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, closing his eyes in shock as he tried to regain his composure, "What do we do now?"  
  
Yoda shook his head silently. Mace Windu sat, massaging his closed eyes with the palms of his hands.  
  
"On top of that, we are losing our support in the Senate. Senator Amidala no longer supports the Jedi. She told the rest of the Senate that we could not sense the Sith, so we are of little use to the Republic. She is very powerful, therefor, a majority of the Senators follow her opinion blindly,"Mace said, his voice neutral despite the growing hopelessness of the situation.   
  
"That presents us with the question: How do we go on?"Obi-Wan asked, opening his eyes and meeting the gaze of the 3 other Jedi Masters present.  
  
Qui-Gon, who had just been inducted into he Jedi Council, spoke as the voice of hope and determination, as usual, "We can't give up hope, yet. As long as there are initiates in the Temple, we have hope. The Jedi can move on."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala looked out her window. Beyond the skyline, stood the Jedi Temple. That would soon enough be remedied.................but at the moment, she had other things on her mind that weighed more heavily on her psyche that destroying the Jedi.   
  
Amidala looked at the severed limb she had recently acquired. A plan was forming in her mind.   
  
*With Skywalker's Force control...and my negotiation skills, that could create the perfect beings....*Padme thought to herself, a cynical smile appearing on her pretty face.   
  
But, along with Skywalker's right hand, she had acquired some interesting information that stood in her way. Anakin Skywalker was in love. Still, she remained stubborn. She would have Skywalker.   
The problem was, even if she did manage to win him over to her cause, she could never get him to engage in the acts that she truly desired him for. That would have prevented her from creating the perfect beings.   
  
Amidala sighed....there went her pleasure servant.   
  
Though that aspect of her plan was gone, another remained in staggering clarity. The perfect beings were in her grasp. She had her DNA, and thanks to the Jedi's little scuffle with Count Dooku on Geonosis, she had Skywalker's DNA, too. The cloners on Kamino would use that DNA to create two perfect beings that would serve her every whim.   
  
She would have Skywalker, as well as two other loyal servants, at her side.   
  
With the next faze of her plan going quickly underway, she would have no one—especially not the Jedi if all went as planned— to stop her.  
  
Then, she would create the perfect galaxy.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin put an arm around Livia as they stood in the turbolift that would take them to the Corellian Sunset, which was the restaurant they would be eating at. Clad in civilian clothing, they looked like a normal happy couple, not the trained, tired Jedi they truly were.   
  
That was one reason Anakin was taking Livia out to eat. He wanted to make her forget that they were warriors, sworn to the Jedi Order, and help her to remember that they were humans that had the right to love and live.   
  
The other reason he was taking her out was so that he could possibly get up the courage to propose to her. Though he was young, that could not stop him. Age did not matter in the ways of love.   
  
*Besides...Jedi don't live forever. Also, considering the dangerous circumstances we face constantly, our mortality rate is very high..... so we might as well make the best of our normally short lives,*Anakin thought dryly.   
  
The two Jedi exited the turbolift and walked down the skywalk, into the Corellian Sunset hand-in-hand.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon strode into Obi-Wan's apartment. Both had looks of worry on their faces. Obi-Wan looked down at the message pad. Relief crossed his features as he saw the light blinking, meaning Livia had left him a message.   
  
A small figure of Livia came up in holo, "Hi, Master, don't worry! I just went out with Ani for dinner, be back later!"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, relief flooding him, "At least your apprentice remembers to leave a message."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and motioned for Qui-Gon to sit down.   
  
The two Jedi sat in silence, the recent news of the Sith's escape hanging over them like a tangible cloak. After years of not knowing who the Sith was, they had finally discovered his identity due to the hard work of a young woman. That young woman would be saddened to find that her hard work was for nought.   
  
"How are we going to tell Livia?"Obi-Wan asked, glancing over at Qui-Gon.   
  
"We'll tell her just like we will tell the other Jedi. Livia is strong. She won't give up easily. Do not worry, my friend. We will get through this yet,"Qui-Gon assured.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded and looked out the window. They would inform his apprentice of her grandfather's escape later. It was time she finally enjoyed herself.   
Obi-wan leaned back against his chair and sighed heavily.   
  
Indeed....it had been a very long day.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin looked over at Livia, trying hard not to fidget. Livia raised an eyebrow. "Ani, what's wrong? We haven't even ordered and you're as jumpy as a mynock in a space slug! What's bothering you, love?"Livia asked, putting her hand in his.   
  
"Well..."Anakin began, but his voice faded from existence as he looked into Livia's dark blue eyes.   
  
"Come on, Ani, we've known each other for years. You can tell me anything,"Livia said gently, her gaze radiating understanding.   
  
Anakin gave a slight smile. She had no idea as to how difficult she was making this. He moved around the table and knelt, clasping Livia's hands in his. Anakin's clear blue gaze suddenly became serious. It was now or never.   
  
"Livvy, before the Geonosis, I never truly realized how much I loved you. Now, I see it more clearly than ever," Anakin began, gently hushing Livia as she opened her mouth to speak. He wasn't done yet. She could protest later if she wished.   
"My heart sings when I am near you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I-I love you, Livia. Will you be my wife?"  
  
Livia's jaw dropped in astonishment. A smile crept across her features as he practically lunged forward, grabbing a handful of Anakin's shirt collar and pulling his mouth to hers.   
  
The restaurant's denizens, which had become strangely silent when Anakin had first moved, broke into wild applause. Anakin looked up from his place on the floor into Livia's dark blue eyes, which were now dancing with happiness.   
  
"I take that as a yes?"Anakin asked, smiling.   
  
Livia nodded. The two Jedi stood, feeling suddenly awkward as they became aware of the stares of the other diners. They left the restaurant, contentment and love in every move on their way home.   
  
The contentment and happiness even outweighed the anxiousness that had arisen in their minds. Though their Masters loved them, the two older Jedi could not know, yet. They would tell them when the time was right.....   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan turned to see the door open, Livia stepping in, holding hands with Anakin. Qui- Gon turned, also, curiosity spreading across his features as he noticed the two Padawans closeness.   
  
The Padawans dropped one another's hand as they saw their Masters in the room. They gave a nervous greeting, Anakin retreating towards the door and Livia making a hasty retreat towards her room.   
  
"Wait, Padawan, we must know, why the sudden coziness?"Qui-Gon asked, motioning for the two younger Jedi to take a seat.   
  
The two Padawans moved to sit on the sofa beside the big Jedi Master. Livia opened her mouth to give an explanation— but the explanation was abruptly cut short by a loud explosion.   
  
The apartment, which was near the Jedi Temple, shook. The fiery blast from nearby shattered the transparisteel windows of the apartment, sending the four Jedi tumbling to the floor in a vain search for cover. The sudden heat was almost unbearable, but one realization overwhelmed the heat.   
  
The Temple was in flames.   
  
The four Jedi sprang up, rushing to the door and out towards the Temple. They ran across the Skywalk, their hearts sinking at what they saw.   
  
The Jedi Temple WAS in flames.   
  
Screams of wounded Jedi and initiates filled the air. The four Jedi sprinted to the Temple, their gazes outwardly, and inwardly horrified.   
  
Livia ran into the flames upon hearing another child's scream, unable to take the anguished cries anymore. Anakin reached out to restrain her, but to no avail. He, as well as Qui- Gon and Obi-Wan, could do nothing except plunge into the inferno after her.   
  
"Livvy?"Anakin yelled, smoke clouding his vision and filling his lungs. He coughed loudly, but did not give up his search for his beloved.   
  
The Temple shook, it's inner structure beginning to collapse. He felt a strong hand grab his arm, urging him from their flaming home. Anakin resisted, but found that resistance was futile. Two strong arms grabbed him, carrying him from the inferno.   
  
"Qui-Gon, NO!!! I can't leave her,"Anakin yelled, but his words fell unheaded on his Master's ears.   
  
Qui-Gon dropped Anakin to the ground. Anakin leapt forward, about to run back into the Temple, but Qui-Gon held him down. He was not about to let his Padawan, who was like a son to him, rush back into that inferno. The big Jedi straightened, his midnight blue gaze searching for any sign of Obi-Wan and Livia.   
  
Inside the Temple, Obi-Wan continued his search for his Padawan. The building shook, foreshadowing it's inevitable collapse. Still, Obi-Wan refused to leave the Temple without his Padawan.   
  
Finally, in the midst of the torment around him, he found his Padawan. Obi-Wan's heart clenched as he saw Livia, sitting there numbly, cradling a dead child in her arms. Nothing mortal seemed to be wrong with her physically, but hurt and sadness pulsed through their bond like a living creature.   
  
Obi-Wan ran forward, putting a hand on Livia's shoulder, "It's time to go, Livvy."  
  
When Livia made no move to get up, Obi-Wan made the move for her. He lifted his Padawan up into his arms and fled the crumbling Temple. As he was just at the exit, another explosion rocked the building. Fire and debris rained around him. The shock wave of the explosion threw him and Livia to the ground.   
  
The abrupt shock jerked Livia back to reality. The child she had come for was dead, but her Master was still alive. She had to keep that the way it was. She had to get out with her Master.   
  
Livia stumbled over the flaming ground, ignoring the burns she was acquiring. Her Master stood, faltering over to where she was. They grabbed one another and fled the dying Temple, the dying foundation of the Jedi Order.   
  
The two Jedi fell to the ground next to their companions, coughing and gagging as their lungs fought for clean oxygen. Livia was immediately enveloped in Anakin's warm, loving, comforting embrace. Anakin murmured words of senseless assurance to his now sobbing lover. But, everything was not going to be okay. Anakin could see it in the very way Obi-wan and Qui- Gon looked at one another; and especially in the way Livia clung to him, as if afraid that she would lose him, too.   
  
Suddenly, Yoda, followed by Mace Windu, hobbled up behind them. Mace Windu's usually sharp gaze betrayed the hopelessness they were all feeling, the emotion he barely ever betrayed to anyone.   
  
~* As long as there are initiates in the Temple, we have hope.....*~  
  
Now what did they have?   
  
Even Yoda, who was usually a strong pillar in the face of all doom, could not deny the horrific event that had happened, nor could he deny the horrific events that were to come.   
  
"Intentional, this obviously was. Allies in the government, we have no longer. Alone, we truly are,"Yoda said softly.   
  
Obi-wan looked over at Yoda, "Master Yoda, who could have done this?"  
  
"Answered, your question is about to be,"Yoda said, motioning to the shadows.   
  
Security guards entered the area, their blasters trained on the group of Jedi.  
  
"FREEZE! By order of the Supreme Chancellor Padme Amidala and the Republic, you are under arrest for treason,"the guard yelled.   
  
Qui-Gon looked up, almost completely unmoving except for the subtle motion of his hand moving to his lightsaber. The other 5 Jedi present did the same. The guards ignored the small movement and began to scan the area. "Any other survivors?"one guard asked almost casually.   
  
That statement was too much for the battered mind and body of one Jedi to take. "NO, THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR WRETCHED SUPREME CHANCELLOR!! All the children...."Livia began, but her voice dissolved as sobs threatened to choke her. Obi-Wan put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder.   
  
"We can grieve them later, my little one. Their sacrifice cannot be done in vain. We must help the Order go on. We must escape,"Obi-wan whispered. Livia nodded, but that did not stop her trembling.   
  
Anakin glared at the guards, who were standing there, looking as dispassionate as ever to the cries of another sentient being. He was about to move forward when suddenly, Yoda stepped forward.   
  
The small Jedi Master drew his lightsaber, calm radiating from his diminuitive frame in the midst of the chaos around them, "Duty, we have to the galaxy. That duty will be fulfilled. Justice will be served,"Yoda said softly. The Jedi Master leapt forward, disarming 3 guards in one motion. The other 5 Jedi sprang into action as Yoda leapt. The guards were soon disarmed, or dead at their feet.   
  
"Leave the planet, we will. Nothing left here for us, there is. Elsewhere, we have allies. Justice will be served,"Yoda said determinedly, moving towards the docking bay that stood out alone around the crumbled building that it had once been joined to.   
  
The Jedi gave one last sweep of the smoldering Temple with the Force, the hope they still held flickering as they checked for life forms. That hope was smothered as they sensed nothing. The 6 Jedi boarded a ship and fled the atmosphere of Coruscant in search for help amongst the stars.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala glanced over at the smoke billowing out her window. The foundation of the Jedi order was destroyed. The few remaining Jedi would flee, only to be hunted down eventually by her guards or by the Sith running loose in the galaxy.   
  
Either way, it served her purpose.   
  
She now had no one that could stand in her way.   
  
Amidala picked up her commlink. She punched in the frequency for the Kaminoan cloners. Phase 2 of her plan would begin soon.............  
  
  
********************************************  
IMPORTANT:  
well...am I evil or what?!!!!!!!!  
Please REVIEW!!!  
What does the future hold for the Jedi and the galaxy?   
As this part of the saga draws to a close, what will happen?  
well, if you want to know........here is a little teaser for the sequel.............................  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Title: "Shadows in the Light"   
sequel to: "Simple Misunderstandings"  
  
  
Ch. __  
  
  
Livia looked down at the newborn baby in her husband's arms. Anakin gently caressed Livia's soft hair, urging her into sleep, "Rest, my love,"Anakin whispered.   
  
"Not until we name our child, Ani,"Livia replied, a small, tired smile on her face. Anakin nodded, "Of course, Livvy......she has your eyes,"Anakin pointed out.   
  
Livia shrugged. "Well, you can see her hair is your color,"She said, gesturing slightly to the curly blonde whisps of hair on the baby's head. The couple sat for a moment, contemplating their beloved offspring's name.   
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Obi-Wan looked proudly on as he, as well as Qui-Gon, were named two godfathers of the child.   
  
"How about Faith?"Obi-Wan suggested. Livia's dark blue eyes brightened, "Faith..."she repeated the name softly, as if trying it out.   
  
"Yes, Faith has gotten us this far. Faith in the Order, faith in ourselves and each other...."Qui- Gon began, his voice trailing off. "Faith in our relationships,"Anakin supplied, gently kissing Livia's forehead.   
  
"Well, then Faith it is......Faith Skywalker. What a beautiful name,"Livia remarked.   
  
Finally, a stream of hope in the darkness that had overshadowed the Jedi.   
  
* * * * * * * * * later in the book....ya never know when.....  
  
Livia fell without uttering a sound, doubling over the pain in her ribs. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the soft thud as she hit the ground, followed by her labored, pained breathing.   
  
The man responsible for her injuries looked upon her, a sneer of disgust and triumph on his face. His duty was done.   
Revenge had been reaped. The man strode from the scene, vanishing without a trace.   
  
"NOOOOOOO!!! LIVVY!!"Anakin's anguished cry filled the air as he raced across the distance between them as he saw the crumpled form of his beloved.   
  
He knelt at her side, his heart shattering as he felt, as well as saw, her injuries. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her gently against his chest.   
  
"Don't worry, Livvy. Everything will be fine....you'll be all right,"Anakin whispered, trying to deny the inevitable. Livia was dying.   
  
"Don't cry for me, Ani. Move on...you have so much to give,"Livia coughed weakly, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth, "I love you...."  
  
"No, no....you'll live and we will return home and be with Faith...and ....."Anakin stopped unable to continue as he gently wiped the blood from her lips. Then, Anakin broke down sobbing, pouring energy into the broken body of his love, "please don't leave me...I can't go on without you, Livvy,"he whispered.   
  
Livia's dark blue eyes flickered open for one last time, "tell Obi-Wan that I love him....don't worry, Ani, I will always be with you...I-I love you..."she whispered, her lungs unable to take the strain anymore.   
Anakin shook his head, reaching into the Force, unwilling to let Livia die. He would never let her go without a fight.   
((oh..will she die? read to find out))  
  
* * * * * * * * * later in da book.....  
  
"Anakin, what is the meaning of this?"Qui-Gon asked, utterly bewildered by his Padawan's actions.   
  
"Give me my daughter. I have as much right to her as you do,"Anakin ordered once again, his voice resonating a dark authority and power.   
  
"Ani, tell me what is wrong,"Qui-Gon repeated. Obi-Wan merely cradled the sleeping Faith closer in his arms. Something was horribly wrong.   
  
Anakin let out a small, bitter laugh, "Those people were right. There is no passion. There is no love! One thing the Jedi were wrong about.   
There is no serenity.  
There is no peace.   
There is only power—"Anakin began, but was abruptly cut off by Obi-Wan.   
  
"No love? No serenity? No peace? Only power? Anakin, what is wrong with you? Did Qui- Gon teach you nothing? Did your relationship with Livia show you nothing?"Obi-Wan asked, his voice rising in intensity, but not in volume.   
  
Anakin whirled, his blue eyes flashing angrily, "Don't you ever talk to me like that! I loved her! Leave me and my daughter alone....................the one thing I have realized after all these years is that the Sith were right. They were right, you Jedi are weaklings!" Anakin yelled.   
  
Qui-Gon looked at Anakin, his midnight blue gaze searching, "Ani, what happened? Please tell me you haven't—"  
  
Anakin glared at Qui-Gon, Force-pushing him backward. "Don't lecture me now,"he said impatiently, turning to Obi-Wan for his daughter, "now, you have something I want."  
((will Ani be overwhelmed by darkness...or can he be saved? find out....and read...))  
  
*********************  
  
well, I hope you like it so far.....how dark...I hope you enjoy it and READ IT when it comes out! I'll be posting the first chapter of "Shadows in the Light" soon! 


End file.
